Give Me Everything
by inspirationformintowords
Summary: Kainora. Modern AU. Jinora is a 21 year old busy college student. Jinora's friends convince her to go to a club one night so she can have some fun. Her night takes a turn when she meets this stranger.
1. Give Me Everything

Give Me Everything

Kainora. Smut. Modern AU. Jinora is a 21 year old busy college student. Jinora's friends convince her to go to a club one night so she can have some fun. Her night takes a turn when she meets this stranger. None of these characters are mine except for the plot.

A/N: Sorry about before, but I had to repost it because this website was giving me a hard time updating and editing this chapter.

Part I

Even with the air conditioner on full blast, Jinora still struggled to breathe. The tangible humidity along with the smell of sweat, alcohol, and smoke made her wish she went to the university's football game instead. At least she would be sitting in the stands with fresh air and her nose buried in a book as the cheers and whistles faded into the background. While she observed her friends on the dance floor, right next to them, a couple "danced" or practically had sex with their clothes on which Jinora couldn't help but roll her eyes. She leaned on the counter of the bar with her elbows propped up. Her eyes averted once more to where her friends' cosmopolitans sat on the counter and as expected the glasses stood there. Jinora sighed which probably must have been the hundredth time. The bass of the remixed song pounded through her heart as she constantly massaged her tragus against the entrance of her ear canal to help stop the ringing.

_Girls' night out_, she thought in her friend's voice. She scoffed at that idea. There were a million—well a few other things she could be doing right now instead of being her friends' drinks' babysitter. Jinora could be cleaning and reorganizing her closet, she thought as she absentmindedly grabbed her untouched drink and took a sip. On top of that, she had a sociology paper due on Monday as well as her readings for English class. She also had a student senate meeting later that day, she remembered. As secretary of the student body, she needed to prepare an outline on things that had to be discussed that week. She grimaced at the fact that she'll be falling behind in her work just because of this _girls' night out_. This just made her even more stressed than she expected.

The sudden presence of coolness against her arm made her realize that no one was sitting on the stool anymore so she took advantage of it. Jinora gave props to her friends for being able to dance in those high heels all night because blisters already formed on the balls of her feet by her own heels. Maybe she should be out there dancing, but her poor feet dealt with enough friction against the soles of her high heels from her just standing there. Hoping the tequila could take the pain away, Jinora took another swig of her drink letting the fruity favored liquid burn her throat.

If her mind wasn't preoccupied with school and the bass of the music wasn't annoying her ear drums, she would be with her friends on the dance floor. Whenever Jinora was not overwhelmed with school, she enjoyed hanging out with her friends and going to the fun activities her college offered. College helped her come out of her shell after joining so many clubs, forcing herself to make acquaintances in class to form study groups, and meeting new people. Unlike high school, she made a couple of new friends who care and supported her, so yes there are some pros to college.

Jinora ordered another cocktail and as the bartender started pouring alcohol in the mixer, she wondered how anyone can find dancing so close with clothes sticking to their clammy bodies so—pleasurable. She scrunched her face at the idea of dancing with some random man while he sweated and smelled like his natural stench mixed with cheap cologne. The thought made her almost gag, but she quickly pushed back those thoughts as soon as the bartender placed her drink in front of her. She unzipped her wristlet to pull her money out until bartender spoke.

"Miss, no need for that someone already paid for your drink."

Jinora raised her eyebrows as a coy smile etched her face. Even when she went to small bars and pubs, no one ever bought her a drink unless they were her friends. Gratitude filled her as she zipped her wristlet closed. With a swivel of her stool, she faced the dance floor again. Her eyes searched for the person who paid for her drink, but at the same time she didn't want to make eye contact with strangers. So she gave up and as she turned, she met with a pair of green eyes staring right at her. That shade of green contrasted so well with his dark skin, it made Jinora's mouth dry as warmth soar to her cheeks.

Their eye contact broke when the green-eyed man reached for his shot glass and put it up to lips as he swiftly tilts his head back. Jinora watched as his Adam's apple move up and down as he let the liquid spill into his mouth. Once he put his head back down, he didn't grimace or make a sound when he was done. He placed his shot glass down and handed the bartender his tip.

Jinora realized how creepy she was for gawking at him too long, so she veered her eyes away from the young man.

"You know people go to clubs to have fun and dance not to people watch," stated the green eyed man, propping his arm on the counter and leaning on it as he faced Jinora.

Jinora looked him and she swore that this place was getting too small and hot. But who did this guy thinks he was, Jinora thought. He may be extremely attractive, however that didn't mean he could talk to her like that.

"I'm flattered that I was the focus of your entire night," replied Jinora in a matter as fact tone.

He gave out a small chuckle which caused Jinora's heart to palpitate faster. There was something about him that made Jinora so drawn to him. Maybe it was his outspoken attitude or the fact that it was a guy, a handsome one too, gave her attention for the first time since she started college two years ago.

"Actually it's kinda weird to be standing here," he remarked.

It had to be the eyes.

She scoffed, "No one asked for your opinion. I'll behave however I want. If standing here annoys you why don't you go back to the dance floor?"

A smirk plastered on his face as a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. He licked his lips and under his gaze he caused Jinora to shift in her seat. The man studied her face making Jinora feel small and almost uncomfortable. Jinora wasn't sure if she wanted to punch him in the face or climb him like a tree, but she really wished he would just stop staring at her like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse.

His hand grazed over her forearm until he grabbed her hand and lowered his lips to her ear. His breath tickled the outer shell of her ear as he said, "Dance with me so you'll look less like a loser."

He gently pulled her arm, but before she left the counter she took two huge gulps of her drink even drinking the last few drops. Jinora couldn't let a drink go to waste or else it'll be money down the drain. She winced as she felt the alcohol tingle the back of her throat. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and let the dark haired man guide her to the dance floor.

The area where they were was less crowded than where her friends danced, therefore she wouldn't have to worry about bumping or having random people grind up on her. All of this felt so foreign yet exciting for her. He moved behind and pressed his body up against her back. All of a sudden, Jinora felt something warm and strong wrap around her waist pushing her back until her behind was right on his pelvis area. Jinora bit her lower lip from gasping. First of all, she hardly was able to breathe before meeting him now she's suffocating. Not only was the atmosphere of smoke and body heat smothered her, but so was the feeling of exhilaration and arousal that over powered her. Forget about her blistered feet and her friends' unattended drinks, she rolled her hips against him to the beat of the music. She thanked the deities that the ballet classes she took when she was younger and her friend, Korra, forcing her to go to Zumba every week gave her rhythm.

He slowly drifted his left hand to her inner thigh and she let him rub her thigh up and down. Jinora leaned her head back to lay it against his shoulder. He placed his other hand on her stomach and together they rocked their hips to beat of the music. For once, Jinora's mind was free. Free from stress, opinions from other people and most importantly, school. Who knew dancing with someone you just met five minutes ago can be so exhilarating.

She felt his lips skim along her ear and his hot breath tickling her that she tilted her head to side to face him. With the closeness of their lips and the smell of vodka travelling to her nose, it caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter even more that she gave a small squeeze of his hand. The brunette found the whiff of vodka repulsive, but spirits she wanted to taste it. She longingly kept looking at his lips as he did with hers. Neither made a move except their bodies swaying with the music. This was making her more restless and she swore that the pounding of her heart became louder than the song. The back of his fingers caressed her cheek and she couldn't take it anymore. So she took the initiative to press her lips against his. He took her lower lip between his and gently sucked on it. They slowly moved their lips and Jinora brought her hand up to the nape of his neck to deepen the kiss.

They continued to kiss and dance and Jinora felt it was only them on the dance floor. The young man pulled away from her lips and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Mmm… it's getting too hot in here," he murmured brushing the tip of his nose against hers.

Jinora understood the hint and nodded in agreement. She no longer felt his hot body behind her anymore. He laced their fingers together and guided her out of the club. She welcomed the cool breeze of the night on her skin. The beads of sweat that formed under her hair evaporated quickly. Outside the club, a bunch of young adults stood around flirting and smoking. Once her dance partner hailed a cab, they quickly entered it. He told the cab driver his address and it was silent the whole ride. Jinora fidgeted with her fingers and shifted a bit in her seat. She avoided looking at him since she didn't want to let him see how nervous she was about this. The last time she's done this was in high school, but that was with her former boyfriend. She didn't know how her friends slept with strangers and—

"Shit," Jinora muttered under her breath. She quickly unzipped her wristlet and pulled out her phone. She pressed the power button but unfortunately her phone wouldn't turn on. Jinora forgot to plug her phone in before going to the club. But how was she going to contact her friends that she's safe and not to worry about her?

"What's wrong?"

"My phone died," she groaned.

"Don't worry you can charge your phone in my room," he replied and with a halt from the cab the man pulled out money from his wallet to give to the driver.

They both exited from the cab and green eyed man lead her to a house. He pulled the keys from his pocket and Jinora became antsy already. She heard the click of the lock and he opened the door for her. Jinora entered the house and her eyes dilated once he turned on the lights. He muttered an apology and she followed him upstairs. The sound of the wooden step creaking could only be heard. He opened a door and she assumed that this must be his room. He turned on the lights and surprisingly everything was organized but there wasn't much in his room except for a closet, a full size bed, a desk and a chair.

As soon as they both entered the room, he closed the door and locked it. He forcefully pushed her up against the door and pressed his body against her. That made her inhale in shock, but was quickly silenced with his lips on her. He started kissing her fervently which caused her to drop her wristlet quickly. She felt those butterflies fly down to between her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping his shirt. His thigh parted her legs and she rubbed herself against his thigh as his lips moved to her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him more access. Her fingers tangled with his dark locks pushing his head closer to her. She felt the heat growing between her legs and she gasped as he sucked harder on the curve of her neck.

He pulled away briefly, and while he lifted his shirt over his head, Jinora blushed. She wanted to look away, but his body was better than she imagined. His shoulders were broad, and his biceps flexed when he threw his shirt on the floor. He knew what he was doing to her as he gave her a knowing smirk.

"Enjoy this while you can," he said and brought his lips back to hers.

She placed her hand on his back feeling his muscles ripple underneath her touch thus turning her on even more. His warm hand grazed under her shirt over her ribs, which travelled to her back. With ease, he unhooked her bra and placed both his hands on her breasts. He carefully kneaded her breasts making her arch her back. Jinora lifted her arms so he can take her top off. Her bra fell off as she let her arms drop. Her nipples harden from the coolness in the room. He moved his hands under her behind to lift her up and automatically she wrapped her legs around his waist. She kicked her heels off as he carried her to the bed. Carefully, he bent down to lay her on his bed and he hovered over her with both his legs on either side of her.

She looked up at him and she wanted this. She needed this. For a moment they stared at one another.

He licked his lips and almost in an inaudible whisper, "Fucking beautiful." He lowered his head to give a quick peck to her lips.

Her breathing became heavy as he lightly kissed along her jaw, down her neck until he stopped at her chest. He covered one breast with his mouth and gently sucked as he looked up at her. Jinora moaned as she dug her nails into his scalp. He did the same with her breast and lightly blew on them causing her to press her head even further down his pillow. He placed kisses all over her stomach and stopped right above the button of her jeans. He moved his hand between her legs and massaged her gently through her jeans making her thigh muscles jerk.

"P-please," Jinora moaned. She was throbbing even harder and she couldn't take any more of his teasing.

He gave her a playful smile as he continued to rub her. He seemed to enjoy seeing her writher under his gaze. Jinora couldn't take it anymore and he laughed a bit as she whispered obscenities towards him. Finally he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and pulled them off along with her underwear. Without hesitation, he lowered his head and nuzzled his nose against her nub as the tips of his fingers teased her entrance. Her muscles tensed and she bit back a groan.

His hand rubbed her outer thigh and he cooed, "Babe relax."

She tried to do as he said but she just couldn't as she anticipated his next move. With a flick of his tongue, it was enough to cause her hips to buck upwards. He placed one arm across her hips to hold them down as he continued to lick and suck between her legs. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and only her upper body squirmed. His finger entered her and a small squeak escaped her mouth. She felt her lower body pulsate and her head begin to get lighter as he constantly sucked and fingered her. Jinora looked down only to see a pair of green eyes stare right back at her. She probably looked like an idiot if he watched her the entire time. His hands suddenly gripped her thighs as he now had his lips cover her nub. The tingly feeling grew into an overpowering throb as her thighs started quivering. He didn't stop and she whimpered even more as her walls tightened.

One more flick of his tongue sent her off the edge causing her back to arch and wave of pleasure running all over her body like filling a glass of water and letting it overflow. Her legs jerked around until he grabbed them and put them one on each of his shoulders as he laps through her orgasm. _Shit_, she thought. She was feeling higher and lighter than pollen in a breeze. As she finally caught her breath and her heart rate slowed down, she became a drifting leaf. She only twitched a bit when his tongue would occasionally touch on her swollen clitoris. All the stress and tension left her body and her muscles have never felt so relaxed and limber in such a long time.

He slowly moved up to chastely kiss her mouth, and she was able to taste and smell herself. All of this was just so strange…so wild. It drove her mad. He kissed her forehead and reached forward to the head of the bed with his hand. He searched for something underneath his bed and pulled out a small blue plastic square.

Jinora took a deep breath. With eager and lust, she watched him stand up to unbutton and pull down his jeans. Her eyes widen as she saw his erection sprang up. He noticed her watching him and raised his gaze to meet hers. He arched one eyebrow and sent Jinora a cocky grin.

"I promise to send my nudes to your phone once I'm done with you," he reassured as he kicked off his pants and boxers around his ankles to the side.

"And I promise you I won't receive it gratefully," Jinora replied rolling her eyes.

"Please you'd be immediately touching yourself," he said and his eyes widen as Jinora wrapped her hand around his shaft.

"Really? Like this?" Jinora asked innocently, stroking him slowly.

He gulped and they both kept staring at each other as she moved her hand faster. Never letting her gaze on him break, her lips covered the tip of his erection and she slowly took him all in her mouth. She moved her head up and down while he held her hair up. _How polite._ But she was enjoying how much control she was having over him. Seeing his breathing become rapid and his grip on her hair became harder, she bobbed her head a tad faster.

"Fuck," she heard him whisper and he didn't stop saying it.

He grabbed her head to make her stop moving as he pulled himself out of her mouth. Then, he ripped the wrapper open with his teeth quickly and took out the condom. He carefully put on himself and he pushed Jinora on to her back.

It was Jinora's turn to smirk. "Desperate are we?"

However, Jinora's grin didn't last long once he hovered over her again, licked his fingers and rubbed them against her nub again. He parted her legs even wider and inserted two fingers inside her and started pumping them in and out. She moaned and already feeling her warm liquid spilling out of her. He placed her two legs over each of his shoulders and positioned himself over her entrance. He let the head of his erection tease her opening while Jinora ached to feel all of him inside her.

"Just…please," Jinora begged.

"And who's the desperate one again?"

"Just stop playing around and fuck me," she demanded.

"Tsk tsk, you have to be more polite about it," he reprimanded.

"Please, _please _fuck me," she whimpered as she let her hips shift underneath him.

"As you wish," he pecked her on the lips quickly and inserted himself in her.

She felt herself stretch a bit and it only stung a little bit since it's been so long. As soon as she became used to him, he thrusts faster as he pressed her legs closer to her chest. She moaned as she felt his entire length inside her and she let her nails grazing over his spine. Jinora just loved every inch of him in her and the way he moved in sync with her. His rapid, hot breath tickled her neck and she enjoyed how damp his skin became as he continued to pump in and out her. The slapping of their skins and quiet moans from each of them was all that could be heard. It was a sound that Jinora could get used to.

His back muscles tensed as he quickens his pace and his breathing became shorter. He gripped her ankles tighter and thrusts harder until he released himself. He kneeled there for a second to compose himself and lied down next to Jinora completely out of breath. This man still looked good even with all that sweat, Jinora thought. Jinora reached over to his hair to push it back to keep it from sticking to his sweaty forehead. He turned his head to face her and smiled at her. Jinora took a moment to study his face and realized how beautifully structure his face was. He had a strong jaw with defining cheekbones. His green eyes were so luminous even with the dim lights. She will never forget that wonderful shade of green she ever laid her eyes on.

She wanted more of him again. Actually she needed him and she couldn't get enough. In high school, she never experienced these feelings or the pleasures of orgasm with her former boyfriend. Perhaps they were just young and inexperienced during that time. In addition, she heard stories from her friends about their one night stands and how they complained about how terrible it was since none of the guys would ever go down on them. However, at least with the man next to her he made sure she had her fun too.

Jinora leaned forward and kissed him as she ran her hand down his chest to his hips letting her hand graze over him. He moaned against her mouth and pulled away.

"Babe, give me a moment," he gave a throaty laugh.

"Sorry, but I want another round," Jinora said in between kisses along his jaw.

"I knew you weren't able to resist me," he said as he closed his eyes letting Jinora move her lips to his neck.

Jinora stopped kissing him and moved her head back up to look him in the eyes replying, "Only this time. Just give me everything tonight."

He gazed her for a moment, and quickly flicked his tongue from her bottom lip to the tip of her nose. His eyes dilated and again she felt herself become wet.

"I'll give you everything. Now turn over to your stomach," he commanded.

His hand gently rubbed over her ass. While he kissed her down her back, she anticipated on what was coming next. He grabbed her hips to pull her up until she was on her knees. Jinora placed her palms on either side of her face to balance herself. He spread her knees apart and put his tongue in her entrance. She gripped the sheets and moaned into the pillow. He never pulled his head away from her until she finally climaxed again.

After she was able to regain herself, she looked behind her and noticed he was ready. Once more he reached over to grab another condom to put on. He positioned himself behind her and slapped her behind, which caused her to yelp, before holding on to her hips.

At first she used to think getting on her hands and knees was so degradable, but she was so, very wrong. Again, he entered but with much force than before. Jinora moaned louder as she arched her lower back. This time he didn't move.

"Baby I want you to move for me," he said huskily as caressed her ass.

The more he touched her behind, the more insane it drove her. So, she backs her behind on him slowly making sure she enjoyed every inch of him.

He slapped her behind harder and said, "Faster."

Of course she listened to him and moved quickly causing him to groan louder. He gripped her hips and pounded harder and faster in her. This made Jinora scream to the spirits as she squeezed on his pillow. Suddenly, she felt her hair being held and then yanked from behind, which made her look up at the ceiling.

"Oh spirits! Fuck!" Jinora cried out. She panted louder as she whispered nonsense into the pillow. This man definitely set the standards high for her one night stands in the future.

He was able to thrust deeper and the hair pulling was more arousing that she thought. She couldn't get enough of him. If this is the last time she would ever have sex with him, she's going to enjoy every moment of it. He reached underneath her and massaged her clit as thrusts inside her. At any moment she was ready to come on him. With one more push in her, her eyesight became a blur for a second as she felt her body pulsate. While she orgasmed, he still continued to move inside her. This was all too much that she almost felt her soul escape her body.

Heavy breathing and moaning was all that could be heard for a couple of more hours. When Jinora's head hit the pillow her eyelids drooped and her body felt heavy. She felt something heavy land next to her and neither of them moved an inch. Slowly, the white ceiling turned into black.

A faint laughter strolled into Jinora's ear. She groaned and turned on to her back snuggling her head into the pillow. She wished her dorm mates would shut up so she could get an extra hour of sleep. Her eyes stung a little as she attempted to open her eyes, but winced a bit at the brightness of the white ceiling and sun rays entering the window. Jinora brought the comforter closer to chin. As she endeavored to fall asleep again, obnoxious laughter that sounded like men kept coming from behind the door. The deep voices became louder and some were even yelling. Why were there men on Jinora's floor? Men. Men. Men.

Suddenly, Jinora's eyes shot open and her comforter and sheets no longer had any kind of flowery print on them. They were plain dark green sheets with a matching comforter on her. Her nerves began to kick in. She turned her head and saw a tanned back facing her as he snored softly. Everything clicked in her head. Panic struck her as she saw their clothes and her wristlet scattered on the floor and remembers how much trouble she will be with her friends. Jinora was stuck between a wall and her well…sleeping partner.

Gently she picked the comforter off her body and placed it on the man next to her. She carefully sat up and scooted herself to the foot of the bed. Her body shivered as her feet touched the floor. The moment she stood up her thighs jiggled from soreness, but she had no time so she tiptoed over the clothes. Swiftly and silently, she put on all her clothes and let her wristlet hung around her wrist. She carried her heels in her hand so she wouldn't wake him up. As soon as the talking stopped from the outside his door and the front door slammed shut, she unlocked the door slowly and opened it enough to let her head peek out. She turned her head left and right and saw no one or heard anyone. She slowly closed the door behind her and carefully tiptoed through the hallway until she saw the stairs. She tried to place her feet on each step lightly so it wouldn't creak. A sigh escaped her mouth once she was on the first floor and saw the front door. She cautiously opened the door and put on her heels. Pain from her feet flew to her brain reminding her about the blisters. Her heart no longer raced once she stood on the sidewalk. The sun shined above her head and it must have been around noon. The street was quiet which was normal for houses that were close to campus. She was in college and usually there was nothing to do on an early Saturday afternoon since everyone continued sleeping.

Once she stopped at a corner to read the street name, she noticed she was only a couple of blocks away from campus. Unexpectedly, she felt pressure between her legs and perhaps she should've used the bathroom before leaving the house. So, she picked up her pace and she felt something wobbling underneath her left foot. Her heel gave out making her land on her knees much to her chagrin. Barely awake for more than thirty minutes, this day was just horrible. Jinora took off her heels and scowled when her feet touched the cement. She put her feet at risk for infections and/or cuts as she walked back to campus.

To her luck, she saw no one on campus. The campus was beautiful with its different colored tree leaves and bushes. The grass was lush and green that surrounded the walkways to certain dorm buildings and buildings where classes were held. When she reached her dorm, relief spread through her chest. She stood in front of the door of the building and shoved her hand in her back pocket only to find the rough fabric of jeans. She stomped her foot on the ground in despair. She refrained herself from screaming in frustration by counting to ten in her head. Jinora, like an idiot, had to stand outside her dorm building because she lost her student ID card and her phone doesn't work. This day just gets worse by every minute. Not only does she have to do a bunch of errands she had to run to the Campus Card Center to retake her picture and get a new card.

She patiently waited for about fifteen minutes until someone from her dorm was coming towards her. The girl walking towards her gave Jinora a strange look which she quickly changed a nervous smile. Jinora knew her hair was sticking all over the place and the mascara smudged around her eyes. Today Jinora was just not going to have it and glad the girl didn't ask questions. The girl slid her card through the ID reader to unlock the door. They both entered and Jinora went straight to the elevator. The elevator reached her floor and in her wristlet she pulled out a gold key to open her door. She slammed the door shut behind her, threw her shoes on the ground and dropped her body on to her bed. After she gets her sleep, she'll return her calls to her friends and explain to them what happened. For now, the bed was the only friend she needed.

Two days later

Jinora recorded every word her philosophy teacher explained to the class about social structures. The students in her lecture hall rustled in their seats as they zipped and unzipped their bags. It was a universal sign that class was almost in two minutes, but Jinora stayed until the last second. She barely heard the last few sentences her professor spoke since everyone stood up and walked out of the lecture hall while chatting with their friends. She only saw her professor purse his lips and shake his head as he too packed his notes on the podium. Jinora reached over to her bag on the floor to get her pencil case out. She sat up and she saw a folded paper on her desk. She opened it up and her student ID card fell out on to her lap. A wave of joy filled her. She noticed a couple of lines with messy scrawl and read:

_Jinora, _

_Give me a heads up when you leave next time._

_Kai_

Jinora bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling and folded the piece of paper to put into her planner. The handsome guy's name was Kai and he was in her class. Who knew the world could be so small?

She stood up from her seat and slung her bag over her shoulder to head to her next class.

A/N: Lmao yea. It's been a while since I wrote smut. I feel like i came off strong. Whoops. This was going to be a one shot smut but then I got other ideas so its going to have like 7 parts to this story.


	2. Eye of the Tiger

Give Me Everything

_Eye of the Tiger_

Kainora. Modern AU. Jinora is a 21 year old busy college student. Jinora's friends convince her to go to a club one night so she can have some fun. Her night takes a turn when she meets this stranger. None of these characters are mine except for the plot.

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p>Part II<p>

_Day 1 _

_Ji-no-ra._

_Light of his life, fire of his loins. His sin, his soul_—wait that's not how it goes, Kai thought. Anyway, that book grossed him out when he read it in high school. He never understood how anyone could romanticize it. Furthermore, he never understood why he kept repeating her name in his mind sometimes out loud. Her name just rolled off his tongue like liquid velvet. Her voice was so sweet and soft yet so firm. Ever since that night, he decided to never skip a philosophy class again. He sat several rows behind her just to view the back of her head. During class, he would remember how silky and thick her hair was when he gripped it Friday night. He missed her hair tickling under his nose when they danced that night especially how it smelled like melons or cucumbers—oh forget it. Her hair smelled really good and he wished he could have her close to him again, but he doubted she would come back to him.

He could tell that Jinora was the type of student who took her studies seriously because she stayed until the end of class when everyone already left about two minutes ago. She seemed busy as he watched her striding all over campus. But she looked so cute when she had this exasperated look on her face as she goes from building to building. He thought of so many ways to relieve her stress—

Abruptly, his door slammed against the wall startling his thoughts.

"So Kai! Me and the brothers spoke about your punishment for this week," his fraternity brother, Ken, began.

Kai groaned inwardly. Honestly, he did not have time nor did he care that he broke the rule number one:

_No having sex with women in the fraternity house when there is no party or get-together happening in the house. Girlfriends included._

It was such a stupid rule because he broke it plenty of times.

"You guys, it's really not that big of a deal. Don't act like you've never had girls over when we're not around," Kai rolled his eyes.

"Unlike you, Kai, no we haven't, and we respect all the rules in this fraternity," retorted Ken with a smug smile on his face.

Ken looked to his other brothers behind him for support, and they too smirked and even giggled at Kai.

"Guys...," Kai cautioned.

"Anyone wanna do the honors…" Ken said looking around.

"I will," Skoochy stepped forward, "Kai, you'll start today by," he handed Kai a bucket filled with a toilet wand and sponge along with a mop, "cleaning the bathrooms on the first and second floors everyday."

Kai couldn't believe it. This was such bullshit.

"Oh hell fucking no," Kai exclaimed refusing to accept the cleaning supplies in front of him.

"Yup, and you're gonna do it especially after someone takes a shit while you're in the house," Skoochy continued.

Kai shook his head in disbelief. They took this fraternity stuff too seriously.

"Take it, Kai. You know how this goes," Ken said, "if you don't want to be part of this fraternity, we have no problem kicking you out this house."

He glared at Ken, then to his fraternity brothers, and lastly, to Skoochy.

"Skoochy, I thought you were my friend," Kai pouted.

"Kai, just take the bucket and get this punishment over with," Skoochy shoved the bucket and mop into Kai's hands.

Reluctantly, Kai accepted the objects in his hands and stood up. He marched towards his group of brothers and shoved them out of his way. As he walked towards the bathroom, he shouted, "Guys, get the fuck out my room!"

The shuffling of their feet echoed the hallway. He heard various doors shut and stomping on the stairs. As Kai reached the bathroom, he took a deep breath before opening the door and the smell of feces exploded into his nose. _Oh spirits_, Kai thought. It smelled as if someone just killed an animal and rolled it in its manure. What did his brothers eat to make their shits smell so terribly? How could a human produce such a rank ass stench? Many questions swirled in his head. First, he had to make the smell disappear as soon as possible. Kai placed the mop against the wall and dropped the bucket on the floor. Under the sink, there was a cabinet where the bathroom cleaning supplies were located. He took out the cleaning products and a pair of gloves that he immediately put on.

The first thing he did was lift the toilet seat up and Kai couldn't believe what he saw. He gasped in horror. How could his brothers be so disgusting? In the toilet bowl, floated two brown submarines in yellow water with brown skid marks on the inside walls of the toilet. They did this on purpose. It had to be.

So he pushed the handle down and the water twirled bringing the brown solids down the pipe. Kai reached for the toilet wand and with his other hand, he squirted the toilet bowl cleaner along the inside edges of the toilet. He began scrubbing it until all the brown marks disappeared. Once more, he flushed it.

Next, he scrubbed the tub and shower head. He made sure the soapsuds on the wall vanished under his sponge. Then, Kai wiped the sink counter and mirror. Although removing the water stains was a hassle, it wasn't anything Kai couldn't handle. The brown haired man was used to doing housework back home.

Finally, he filled up the bucket with water and soap and mopped the floor. Lastly, he sprayed the bathroom with an odor eliminator spray. With one more look at the bathroom, Kai was proud of his work. During his three going on to four years of college, this day was the first time he cleaned the bathroom. He dragged his body back to his room and sprawled on his bed. While his eyes drooped, he heard someone enter the bathroom and he huffed in annoyance. He was going to be cleaning soon.

_Day 2 _

"NO! NO! PLEASE GUYS! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I SWEAR I WON'T DO THAT AGAIN," Kai cried as he struggled against the grip his brothers had on his arms.

It was 6 o'clock in the morning and his brothers pulled him out of bed. Kai fought as each brother carried and held on to each of his limbs. They placed him on a chair and tied him up. His wrists were wrapped tightly with ropes as well as his torso to the back of the chair. The rope constricted his body and never in his life has he felt this restrained.

"Kai, we have to do this," Ken said as held Kai's head in place, "Now just stop moving around and it'll be quick."

All of a sudden, he heard a buzzing sound behind him. No. No. No. No. This couldn't be happening. The buzzing sound grew closer to his ear and the coolness of the metal hit his scalp. He wanted to move his head, but he didn't want to cut his scalp open.

"I promise I won't do it anymore. Please anything but that," wailed Kai.

"Sorry," murmured Haru and he moved the razor across Kai's head.

Pieces of dark hair fell around Kai. But for him, he felt a part of his soul died. His hair was the most precious thing about him. He had an awesome thick full of hair styled with an undercut. He knew his hair was going to grow back, but his hair became a part of his identity. As he saw more and more hair fall to the wooden floor, Kai held back tears. Curse the brother who found Jinora's ID card on his bedroom floor. Damn himself for not being super careful.

The buzzing sound stopped and everything felt colder for Kai's head.

"See that wasn't so bad," Ken said as rubbed Kai's head.

Kai wasn't ready to touch his head or see himself.

"I think you look great!" Haru stated, "You have to look at yourself in the mirror. You don't look bad."

Skoochy handed Haru a mirror, and he held it up in front of Kai. He shut his eyes. However, Haru adamantly held the mirror in front of Kai's face, but Kai kept his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, man. It'll grow back," Skoochy reassured him.

Kai sighed and opened his eyes slowly. His eyes widen when he saw his new hairstyle. Haru gave him a buzz cut.

"I look weird," Kai grimaced, "I look like shit. I hate you guys."

"Get over it. If you followed the rules, then you wouldn't be in this position," Ken retorted as he untied the ropes.

Kai felt the ropes become loose and automatically, he brought his hands to his head. His hair prickled his palms as he ran his hand over his head. He already missed running his fingers through his thick locks. His head felt lighter, but now he felt even colder. Would he still look attractive, even to Jinora? Insecurity took over him as soon as his thought about his last one night stand. It was only a couple of days ago, but her touch, smell, and taste kept reoccurring in his mind. Kai had plenty of one night stands since he started college, but none made have a second thought about them. When he was with Jinora, he felt something as if they had some kind of connection. He huffed in frustration because he never understood what went on with him. As soon as all his brothers left the room as they laughed and mocked at Kai, he stood up to go back to room to sleep some more because this new hair style and thinking about his sex life became all too much for his brain.

_Day 3_

_Beep, beep, beep. _Kai grumbled into his pillow. He rolled on to his side to face his desk by his bedside. He grabbed his phone and tapped the alarm off. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his eyes still felt heavy and tired almost as if his eyelids did not want to open themselves. He stretched his arms and back as he yawned. He hauled his legs to the edge of the bed. Cleaning the toilet multiple times during the day did make his body feel more drained. He wasn't used to doing any chores during his time in college. Once he grabbed his outfit, towel, and soap, he headed to the bathroom.

When he finished getting ready, he went downstairs to eat his breakfast. As soon as he entered the kitchen, Ken sat at the table with a plastic bottle in the middle of table. Ken kept staring at him with a smirk, which made Kai anticipate what was his next task.

"So are you ready for your next punishment?" Ken smiled even more.

"Just tell me," Kai rolled his eyes. He became sick of this already.

"You're gonna drink this all day, for twenty-four hours. This is your only source of food for the day. Plus, you can't have water at all," Ken said as he grabbed the bottle in front of him.

It shouldn't be too bad, Kai thought. Anything was better than cleaning up after people's shits. Kai walked to the table and grabbed the bottle from Ken's hand. He uncapped it and suddenly a whiff of rancid smell reached his nose. He wrinkled his nose as he looked away from the bottle.

"Is…is there onion and banana in this?" Kai asked in horror.

Ken chuckled, "Of course genius. Nothing is better for the chakras than onion and banana juice. It's homemade by your brothers."

"No, no fucking way I'm drinking this. You can fucking miss me with this shit. I'm not doing this," Kai said as he slammed the bottle on the table.

"You know the rules, Kai and it's only for one day. It's not like it's going to kill you."

"Yeah, but have you drank this because onion and banana juice doesn't sound complementary to one another," Kai shouted.

"Yeah, but the founder of this fraternity used to drink this for, like, healthy purposes and shit. Did you not read about our history?" Ken raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…sure," he said as he rubbed the back his head.

Ken shook his head, "Now drink your juice or else this day gets longer for you."

Kai stared at the goopy vomit green-brownish liquid, and his mouth twisted into a frown. He brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip. The taste of onion was so strong the bile from his stomach almost climbed to his throat. It took every force in his body to not puke right in front of Ken. Kai noticed him laughing. He was tempted to throw the juice in Ken's face.

"Oh and don't worry we have a refrigerator full of onion and banana juice. Plus all around campus we have each brother bring you this drink," Ken sneered.

Kai wanted to shove this drink down this kid's throat, but instead he showed him the middle finger. This caused Ken to laugh even more and wave his hand as a form of goodbye. With a swift turn, Kai headed out the door with his bottle of homemade shake. He took another swig and he couldn't bear to swallow it. It tasted so awful that he'd rather starve himself. Unfortunately, he stomach had a different tune as it growled. He was starving and he had no other choice but to drink it. As he tilted his head back, he made sure the liquid never stayed in his mouth longer than needed.

When he reached campus, he finished his drink and threw the bottle in the garbage bin. Right on queue, a fellow fraternity member arrived next to him to give him another bottle of juice. Ken did not joke around when he said a brother will always be there. Kai reluctantly took the drink and didn't bother thanking his brother. Kai only responded by glaring at him. While walking to his class, people moved away from him or pinched their noses. _Great_, he thought. He smelled like onions and on top of that he looked like a thumb.

Once he arrived to the lecture hall, the tanned man sat in the back where he usually sat not giving a single care if people found him smelling repulsive. This wasn't his fault. Who willing chooses to drink onion and banana juice? As more people entered the lecture hall, less people sat around him. However, a guy sat next to him for a few seconds until he stood up and sat to the other side of the room. Kai took another drink of his juice as he placed his bag where the guy sat. Whatever. At least he didn't have to leave his backpack on the ground.

So far in every class he went to today, no one sat next to him. Whenever he walked in between class, people would scowl and move farther away from Kai. He was basically a walking onion. Whenever he spoke, Kai could smell his breath. Heck, even his piss smelled like onions. No one wanted to be around him and he wasn't used to this. Usually, Kai has a group of friends or girls who he flirted with, but they all made excuses to avoid him. He hadn't felt this lonely for a long time and it felt awful. He only drank six bottles of that juice so far because it took away the pangs of hunger temporarily.

Since he smelled like onions he couldn't go to the gym. His body odor would smell like onions and he didn't want to embarrass himself even more. So he stayed in his room for the rest of the day as he kept drinking the juice. Thank the spirits Jinora wasn't in any of his classes today. He didn't need her to smell him too.

Kai blustered a breath of air from his lips. These last hours were going to be stressful. His stomach pained him since he hardly had any solids to eat. At this point he became gassy and wearied. During the entire night he kept passing gas through different holes of his body. Occasionally, his brothers would check on him during the night to mock him or hand him another bottle. His head dropped, but he immediately opened his eyes when his head would roll to his shoulder. The only way to stay awake was to keep drinking, but his could barely manage to swallow anymore. Everything became blurry and his right eyelid started to twitch. If he blinked, he knew he wouldn't wake up.

Finally, it was ten in the morning.

"Kai, how you're doing? You can stop now," Ken popped his head behind the door.

Kai grunted.

"I'm taking that as a fine. Anyway do get some rest you're gonna need it," Ken shut the door behind him.

Kai never wanted to see, taste, smell, touch or think about onions and bananas for the rest of his life. He didn't care that he was going to miss all of his classes for the day.

_Day 4_

Kai slept peacefully during the day and only woke up to shower and brush his teeth. As he snoozed some more, he felt his arms and legs held down.

"HEY! HEY WHAT THE FU-," Kai had duck tape cover his mouth.

A blindfold concealed his eyes and he wrestled the men by attempting to move his arms and legs as hard as he could. However, he felt that more people arrived to restrain him. This was it. He was getting kidnapped and his brothers—no this was all his brothers' idea. It didn't matter he still fought against them, but his arms and legs were tied together behind him. He screamed as loud as he could while his brothers carried him. All of a sudden, coldness surrounded him and then he was dropped on something hard. He heard a car door slammed close and the car engine rumbled. He lay on the car floor for quite a while.

Finally, the car stopped. The door opened and laughter was all that could be heard. One brother untied him, while the rest began to take off his clothes as they gripped his arms and legs. Then, Kai was thrown to the ground that felt like grass. Again he felt the cool air on his bare bottom.

As soon as he heard the motor start, he wanted to scream for help but the tape muffled his voice. The car sped off. Kai untied the blindfold and ripped the tape off his mouth. He muttered an "ow" and noticed he wasn't familiar with his surroundings. Panic began to overwhelm him. First, he was bare naked, two, he has no clue where he was, and three, if some cop saw him he was going to jail. Only the street lamps illuminated the streets. He didn't know how to begin his journey home since there was no sign. He couldn't believe this. He prayed no one saw him as he walked. It was cold and dark, and he feared for his life. Kai didn't want to die yet.

He walked a few meters until he saw a sign. The sign said that he was eight miles away from Republic City University. Kai wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry from despair. He mentally prepared himself for the long walk he was about to endure. Being left with his thoughts, he wished he never joined a fraternity. He only did it because it looked good on his résumé.

Bright lights came towards him and Kai quickly looked both ways trying to figure out what to do. When he saw a bush on the side of the road, he jumped right into it. The branches poked and scratched every part of his body. It was such a dumb move when he could've just hid behind a tree. Unexpectedly, he felt something crawl on his leg and he quickly jumped out of the bush. He brushed and patted his body around with his hands to make sure there weren't any bugs on him. Kai continued walking in the darkness. He hardly could see anything and so sightseeing wasn't an option.

His feet ached and it felt as if he walked for hours. Small rocks stuck to the bottom of his feet that it made every step more agonizing. Goosebumps formed on his skin and he wrapped his arms around himself. A gas station reached his sight and he was ready to get on his knees to praise the spirits and Raava, but he didn't want to get into trouble. Kai became thirsty, but had no money. He wanted to call someone, but he was naked with no cell phone. Once he was on University Street, he saw the small stores and one of the campus' buildings. However, there were people on the street. There had to be another deserted street to get home. He finally thought of a way to go back home. He turned into around and started heading towards the library where mostly everyone would be inside studying.

As he walked across the grass in front of the library, Kai saw a brown haired girl coming out the library who almost looked like Jinora. Oh wait it was _her_. Quickly, Kai looked around until he found a thick tree to hide behind. Sweat formed on his forehead as he hid behind the tree. He peeked around the tree to watch Jinora. It was late and she shouldn't be out here all alone. She carried her bag and couple of books. He wanted to make sure she arrived to her dorm safe, but he was not in any condition to be walking with her. As soon as Jinora was no longer in his sight, he ran across the parking lot. The metal fence blocked him from the street he lived on. It was only a couple of feet taller than him. So, Kai grabbed the metal, placed his feet through the holes of the fence and started to climb. The metal against his feet made him shiver. He was careful not to slip or fall off. Once he was at the top he lifted his leg over the pole and started to climb down. Finally, he was on College Ave. So he quickly walked to his house making sure he no saw him.

He knocked on his door rapidly. Someone opened the door and Kai quickly placed his hands over his privates.

"So I see you made it," Ken smirked.

Kai pushed Ken out of his way as he entered the house. He welcomed the warmth inside his house since it was freezing. His brothers sat in the living room watching television until one of them noticed him. They all laughed and made him the butt of every joke.

"_How was your night?" _

"_Did anyone call the cops on you?"_

"_Why are you covering yourself?"_

"_Did your dick fall off 'cause it was cold?"_

Kai decided not to argue and defend himself to them, and he headed to his room. He wanted this week to be over.

_Day 5_

"Oh Kai! Come down to the kitchen, it's an emergency," Ken yelled from downstairs.

Because of this hell week, Kai could not study and he had an exam next week. Getting up from his chair, he closed his laptop. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. The table and counters were covered in fruit pies.

His brothers all stood around the kitchen all smiling and anticipating his next punishment. Kai obviously didn't look forward to what came next.

"Kai you're going to have a test," Ken began and Kai's eyes widen in fear, "about our fraternity's history."

Well that shouldn't be too bad, Kai thought. It's not like it counted towards his grade point average.

"Have a seat," Ken demanded and Kai complied, "If you get an answer wrong you're going to eat this entire fruit pie."

Kai raised his eyebrows, "Are you serious? Fruit pies?"

"Yes Kai. We thought about how you had a rough week, buddy. So we bought all these fruit pies," Ken replied as he patted Kai's back.

Kai sat down, ready for the test. How bad could eating fruit pies be? Fruit pies were delicious and who could say no to dessert?

"Are you ready?" Skoochy asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kai smirked.

"In what year was this fraternity founded?" Ken asked quickly.

"Uh...19-something. I don't know," Kai shrugged.

"Wrong!"

Skoochy placed a pie in front of Kai with a fork. Kai happily ate the plum flavored pie.

"What are the colors of this fraternity?"

"Um…yellow, orange, and brown?" Kai knew he had two of the colors right.

"Correct!"

Kai sighed in relief, but he wouldn't mind eating another pie.

"What is our motto?"

Nothing came up in Kai's head, "I don't know."

Ken looked at him incredulously, "How could you not know? The motto is in the living room."

Kai said in between eating his pie, "I just never paid attention to it."

After he was done eating his strawberry pie, he was asked another question.

"What is our philanthropy?"

"Something about helping the poor I guess?" Kai replied.

"Wrong again."

Kai ate another pie.

"How was this fraternity founded?"

"Just give me another pie. I don't know," Kai picked up his fork ready to eat.

Kai scarfed his pie. This time it was blueberry flavored.

After 10 more questions and getting all of them wrong, Kai felt his stomach aching. Perhaps eating 14 fruit pies in less than an hour wasn't so great.

"Did you even study our history? Like how did you even get in?" Ken's eyebrows furrowed.

While Kai struggled to eat his fifteenth pie, he answered, "Remember my big? Well he's my actual brother. So I automatically got in due to his legacy."

"I can't believe this," Ken smacked his forehead.

Kai ate several more pies and he could feel his blood sugar rising. He unbuttoned his jeans to let his stomach protrude. Another bite of pie and he swore his stomach would burst. He never had to study the history or go through initiation to be part of this fraternity. All of this sucked. Kai was ready to throw up as another pie was placed in front of him. That was it. He felt the bitter fruit-filling rise to his throat so ran to the trash bin and threw up. Again, he felt the wave of nausea and he ended up emptying his stomach. Kai let out a shaky breath as he tried to compose himself.

"Kai you better throw that outside," Ken warned.

"No shit," Kai grabbed the plastic bag and tied it.

He walked to the back door and entered the backyard where the garbage bins stood. He dumped the bag of vomit into the bin and closed it quickly. Kai didn't want to go back inside. If he could, he would run, but his brothers would eventually find him. There was no point on wasting his energy so he went back inside.

"Ken, can we take a break?" Kai pleaded as he rubbed his stomach.

"No, now sit down. You still have ten more questions which you don't know the answers to so that's ten more pies for you," Ken replied.

Kai groaned and another pie sat in front of him. This became never ending the more Ken asked the questions and Skoochy bringing the pies to him. He placed a hand over his chest. His heart burned while his under his scapula developed a dull pain. Was he going to have a heart attack or was he experiencing his first heartburn? He prayed it was the latter. Eventually, the questions ended and once again Kai puked out the contents out of his stomach. Before he went to sleep, he took an antacid. He never wanted to see another fruit pie or dessert again. In his dreams, fruit pies tortured him and he vowed to never eat them.

_Day 6_

Kai lounged on the couch watching a trashy reality show called _Ember Island_ in the living room. He expected Ken to come in any minute and make him do another dumb task. He couldn't enjoy his show because he worried about what he was going to do next. No one was in the house yet so Kai imagined the worst. He couldn't eat a full meal because yesterday those fruit pies ruined his appetite and the sugar in the filling caused him diarrhea as well. All day he drank water and for dinner he ate soup and crackers.

Ken barged through the front door along with the rest of his brothers. Mischievous grins planted on their faces and Kai gulped.

"We need you to do us a favor," Ken began, "since we all know you're past history. I'm sure this will be simple for you."

Kai's heart dropped. No. He refused to go back to his kleptomaniac ways.

"There has to be another task. I don't steal anymore and I don't want to," Kai crossed his arms.

"We're not exactly stealing it. We're just borrowing it for a day or so," Ken said innocently.

'Borrowing'. Kai frowned as remembered how he used to say that to get away from trouble. Kai sighed, "So what am I stealing?"

"You're going to steal the sorority's koala sheep from across the street," Ken responded.

Kai gasped, "Miss Wooly? Their mascot? Why?"

"Listen, this is pay back for stealing our ideas and our money from our philanthropy event. Go get Miss Wooly and we'll handle it from here," Ken sternly pointing his finger at Kai.

"I don't know. This just doesn't feel right," Kai said scratching the back of his head.

"It's not like we're going to torture it. Miss Wooly will be fine with us," Ken rolled his eyes, "now go get that animal and try not to get caught."

Kai went upstairs to his room. He changed his clothes to a black hoodie and sweatpants. He couldn't believe he was going to steal a koala sheep as revenge. When he stood outside with a rope hanging from his shoulder and a flashlight in his pocket, he knew everyone went to several different parties down the street. The house across the street had all the lights off. Only the faint sound of the bass could be heard and eventually it'll all be over once the cops come in a few hours.

While no one was around, he darted across the street and leaned against the side of house. If he did make a noise, the sorority girls could blame it on drunken students. College Ave. was infamous about the party scene hence the reason he decided to live here and join a fraternity.

Once the coast was clear, he crept to the backyard. A metal gate surrounded the yard with a lock on it. Kai grabbed a small screwdriver from his pocket and the flashlight. He turned on the flashlight and wiggled the screwdriver into the entrance of the lock. It took him a few seconds to hear a click. He opened the door slowly only enough for him to slide through. With a flashlight, he searched for the fluffy white cloud shaped creature. Bingo, the koala sheep slept peacefully on the ground. Kai tiptoed to Miss Wooly careful not to wake her up. He unraveled the rope on his shoulder and searched for her collar under the wool. Next, he tied one end of the rope to the collar.

However, how the hell was he going to wake this animal up when it sleeps almost the whole day? There was only one thing left to do. He placed his arms under the animal's body and lifted it up about an inch off the ground.

"Baa baa," Miss Wooly woke up.

"Shhhhh," Kai whispered and placed it back on the ground. That animal weighed more than he expected.

He needed one person to help him carry Miss Wooly, but Ken wouldn't allow that because Ken was an asshole.

While Miss Wooly stared her beady eyes at him, Kai took this opportunity to get her to stand on her feet. He yanked the rope as he walked towards the gate, but the koala sheep still did not move. After a several minutes of attempting to get this animal to move, he gave up. From the front of the house, Kai heard girls laughing and obnoxiously gabbing as they entered the house. _Shit_. The sorority girls came back, and he had to get out of there quickly and soundlessly.

Kai had no other choice but to pick up Miss Wooly and run out of there. It took all of Kai's strength to carry the animal. She continued making noises as he tried to shush her. He hoped the girls were too drunk to notice what was going on. He placed Miss Wooly on the ground and closed the gate. After putting the lock back on, he tugged the rope to get the animal to walk. Miss Wooly and Kai treaded lightly on the pavement until they reached the sidewalk. He looked both ways before crossing the street.

A puff of air from relief escaped Kai's lips. He and Miss Wooly reached the backyard of his house. He tied the rope to the tree in the middle of the yard. Kai entered through the backdoor and his brothers were all in the kitchen waiting for him.

"I did it," Kai said.

"Dude, you fucking serious?" Skoochy's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Yeah, look in the yard," Kai jerked his thumb to the direction of the patio.

The brothers looked through the window of the sliding door.

"_Holy shit!"_

"_Yo, this is perfect for blackmail!"_

"_They're gonna wish they never messed with us!"_

"_Where is Miss Wooly going to sleep?"_

"_Dude, remember you can't be like Kai and bring chicks to your room!" _

As his brothers all chattered about revenge and Miss Wooly, he went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. They all patted his back and high fived Kai. Miss Wooly continued sleeping. Whatever business they had with the sorority wasn't his problem. He did his job. Kai went to the living room and continued watching T.V.

_Day 7_

Kai stood in the backyard with a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. An obstacle course awaited him. His brothers and Miss Wooly all stood around to witness him doing the last task. Kai had to go through the obstacle course until sunrise and then he would be free. He already warmed up and ready to get this over with. Kai had the eye of the tiger as he thought about the end of this week. The whistle blew and Kai sprinted through the tires that laid on the ground. He made sure he lifted each leg as high as could so he wouldn't trip and start all over. Next, he ran towards the side of house where the pull up bar was nailed to the house. He jumped and his hands caught the bar. He pulled his body up until his chin reach over the bar. Kai did that twenty times and dropped to his feet.

Already sweat formed on his back, but that didn't stop him. Adrenaline overpowered him, as he ran to a rope. He grabbed it and wrapped it around his hands. Swinging the rope over his head to the ground, he jumped over it. He jumped rope as many times as he could in a minute. His calves tingled slightly, but he paced himself. Then, he released the roped and dropped himself to the ground. He faced the grass and placed his palms under his shoulders. He pushed himself up various times with his head facing up. Afterward, he positioned his forearms against the ground and flattened his back. His felt someone drop a hard covered textbook on his back, and he balanced himself on his toes for one minute. His abs trembled a little bit, but his biceps shook even more.

"Yes Kai! Keep it up," Skoochy cheered him on, as did many of his brothers.

Kai stood up and grabbed a weight bar. He put it over his shoulders and spread his legs shoulder width apart. He bent his knees until it was at a ninety-degree angle. After forty squats, his thighs and ass burned, but he pushed through the pain to the next station. More perspiration formed on his forehead as he jumped on a platform and then on to the ground several times. Both of his calves suffered after every jump but he couldn't stop or else he would be there longer.

He lowered himself on to his back. With his hands behind his head, he lifted his upper body. He lost count after fifty when he did his crunches under a minute. His rectus abdominis ached every time he brought his elbows to his knees, however the results would be worth it.

He stood up and started doing jumping jacks as his last task for this round even pain shot up his legs at each landing.

"Do it again from the top!" Ken said and he threw a water bottle to Kai.

Kai caught the bottle and opened it. He poured the water in his mouth, and he didn't care that water spilled on his chin and on to his shirt. Throwing the bottle on the ground, he ran through the tires and did the course again. His breathing became ragged, but he had to control his breathing or else he would pass out. Kai took deep breaths in between each task. The muscles all over his body throbbed, though that didn't stop him. His shirt clung to his sweaty body making him feel uncomfortable so he took it off.

This caused his brothers to whistle and clap which made Kai smirk. However, he had to focus and not let his brothers' praises get to him. If he stopped running or any calisthenics, it would tire him out even more. Kai didn't have a clue what time it was, but he felt as if he has been doing this for hours. The sky became completely black with only the brightness of the outdoor lights attached to the back of the house.

After the fourth round, his pace slowed down. His form became sloppier and his breathing became heavier. Kai continued to exercise although his body quivered. His mind told him to not stop, but his body told him the opposite. During the sixth round, he was drenched in sweat and cramps developed on his right oblique. Fighting through the pain, he walked to the following exercise. His head became heavy as his sinuses ached. Kai convinced himself that this was all in his mind and that he was not tired. This was all a mind game and he was going to beat it. Nothing was impossible and he pushed through another round.

The sky became lighter and Kai felt like death. He barely could pull himself up over the bar because his deltoids would shake every time he attempted to lift his body. The whistle blew and Kai freed his hands from the bar. He lay on the ground with his arms and legs spread out. Ken rubbed his sleepy eyes as he poured water on Kai's face.

"Kai, congratulations you made it through hell week," Ken said groggily.

Kai did not move. He was beyond exhausted, but he did it. He couldn't move and it hurt to even breath. Kai closed his eyes and the grass never felt so comfortable in his entire life. The coolness and the dampness of the grass felt so calming for his burning back and legs. He went through all of this because he broke a rule. However, it was all worth it. All for Jinora, the fire of his loins, literally.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow this was longer than I intended and it was one of the hardest chapters to write. Poor baby. I put homeboy through hell and there was no Kainora just indirectly in this chapter :(__, but we learned more about Kai and why he really sent her that note. The show Ember Island, Kai was watching is the LOK's version of the Jersey Shore which used to show on MTV, lol. For the first two lines in this chapter, it came from one of the most beautifully written literature and one of my favorites. Thank you,_ _Vladimir Nabokov. _


	3. We're Gonna Be Friends

Give Me Everything

_We're Gonna Be Friends_

Kainora. Modern AU. Jinora is a 21 year old busy college student. Jinora's friends convince her to go to a club one night so she can have some fun. Her night takes a turn when she meets this stranger. None of these characters are mine except for the plot.

_A/N: Thank you for the previous reviews. I'm sorry this took so long but I was trying to organize and fit how this was going to turn out._

* * *

><p>Part III<p>

"…And inhale when you bring your arms above your head," the Pilates instructor said as she exhibited those movements, "then exhale when you bring your chest down to your legs. Make sure you breathe deeply for every movement."

Jinora followed the instructions along with the other students in the studio. Each time she brought her chest to her legs she lowered herself further so she could feel her back muscles stretch. They repeated this movement several times. On the last stretch, the instructor pressed her chest to her thighs as well as the students. Jinora kept her toes pointed and the back of her knees against the mat. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, feeling that nice stretch along his spine. Her forehead was on her shins and she concentrated on the purple mat below her as she relaxed her muscles even more to further her stretch.

Her favorite part of Pilates was the end. Not because it's over but the stretch all over her muscles felt marvelous to her. Besides in yoga class, She was able to have peace in her mind, body and soul in Pilates, too. Without exercising, her anxiety would go off the roof. She always made sure exercising was part of her schedule even if it was for thirty minutes.

"Now, we roll up slowly," the instructor gradually brought her body up, "and we're going to stand up."

Everyone shadowed the instructor.

"Let's bring our arms above our head and inhale, and then open our arms and exhale," the instructor continued, "and do that one more time."

Jinora took her deepest breaths, enjoying every moment of it. Although sweat formed on her body she felt stress-free for that hour and half of class until she steps out of the studio.

"Class is over. Thank you for coming."

The students thanked the instructor, as did Jinora. She bent down and rolled up her yoga mat as well as the other people in her class. She strode to where her bag laid on the floor. Jinora tucked her mat in the bag and pulled out her sweater. As soon as she put on her sweater, she placed the strap of her bag on her shoulder and headed to the door.

As she came out, she almost bumped into some guy. Ready to apologize, Jinora looked up and it was _him_. It's been a couple of weeks since she seen him. Her stomach flopped as her heart fluttered when her eyes met those pair of emerald eyes again. Oh how she missed that color so much.

"W-what are you doing here," Jinora asked, playing with the strap of her bag.

"Oh I don't know, Jinora. What could I, a person, be doing at a recreational center," Kai crossed his arms.

Her heart stopped when he said her name. Each syllable of her name melted by the deepness of his voice. But she quickly ignored that feeling and a crease between her eyebrows formed.

"Kai, I just asked you a simple question politely as possible. Forget I said anything," she jutted her chin and started to walk around.

"Jinora, wait," he grabbed her arm and his eyes soften, "I didn't mean it. I thought—"

He paused and swallowed. She kept staring at him as she relished the warmth from his hand on her. They both stood there gazing at one another.

"You thought what," Jinora whispered.

Kissy noises and giggling broke their contact when a group of boys who looked sweaty walked towards them. Jinora had no clue who they were, but they seemed to know Kai.

"Oooohh Kai, is this the broad you brought home the other night," one of them said as that man bit his lip from laughing.

Jinora grimaced at him when he called her a 'broad'. She automatically hated him.

"Shut up and go away," Kai shooed them away with a hand.

Another guy chuckled, "Bring her over the house again so we can torture you again."

Jinora raised an eyebrow clearly confused by this interaction. Torture? What did Kai go through?

"Guys just shut the hell up for once," Kai scowled at them.

She sensed his patience wearing thin as she too wanted them gone. The group of men continued to tease Kai, leaving him more crossed than before. Wicked grins played on their mouths, ready to mock the innocent and cause trouble. These group of men appeared as if they're made it their mission to annoy Kai.

"Dude, are you coming home with us or nah," asked one of the men.

"I'll come home when I feel like it," Kai snapped.

They smirked and one guy said, "All right. Well, let us know how it goes. Later."

"Yeah sure," Kai snorted.

As the group of guys walked away from them, one of them turned to face the pair. He stopped and placed his hands in front of him pretending to grab something. Then, he moved his pelvis back and forth while his other hand swung side-to-side over an imaginary ass.

Kai and Jinora looked at each other briefly before averting their eyes, leaving Jinora to blush furiously. As soon as they were finally out of their sight, Jinora cleared her throat.

"Uh…yeah. Sorry about that," Kai coughed, "they don't have manners."

Their palpable discomfort between the two could be cut with a knife. Neither initiated a word to say to one another and Jinora didn't want this conversation to end so soon.

"So…" Jinora broke the silence.

"So…um…where are you going after this," Kai asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I was going to have dinner at the cafeteria," Jinora answered.

"Oh well I was heading there anyway," he sent her a crooked grin.

Jinora's heart became mush and said, "Awesome."

As they exited the recreational center, they walked a couple blocks down to go the cafeteria in silence, enjoying the scenery of the violet and blue shades of the sky. The evening became cooler and more students stayed inside. For Jinora, the soft breeze refreshed her body after an hour and half of working out. _Oh spirits_, her hair must have looked greasy and sweaty to Kai, but it was too late to worry over that. They were inside the dining hall and the cafeteria workers checked in their IDs.

Hardly anyone ate at the cafeteria at this time since it was almost 9 o'clock at night. The two split off their ways around the buffet bars. Jinora grabbed a tray and plate close to the salad bar. She placed her favorite vegetables on top of her plate, and then sprinkled it with some dried cranberries and croutons. An assorted array of salad dressings was in front of her, but she picked the usual one she always used and drizzled it over her salad. She grabbed a small bowl of fruits, a roll of bread and a glass of water. Once she took her utensils, she stood away from the buffet bars to look for a free and clean table.

"Hey! There's a spot by the windows," he pointed his finger as he held his tray on his other hand.

She was unaware when Kai stood next to her, causing her to slightly jump and luckily, he didn't notice her mini fright. They walked around tables and dispersed chairs to arrive to the other side of the cafeteria. Jinora noticed they were the only ones in this section, but she didn't mind it. They were able to oversee the landscaping of the university grounds with the lighting around the gardens.

As soon as they sat down, Jinora observed his tray full of food. He had a slice of pizza with meat and vegetables on top and a cheeseburger with everything in it along with a slide of curly fries. On the corner of his tray he had a two glasses, one filled with soda and the other with water.

"What," Kai asked with a mouth full of cheeseburger.

"Nothing," Jinora shook her head and began to eat her salad.

In between bites he explained, "Hey, at least I didn't put a slice of chocolate cake for dinner because I had ice cream earlier."

Jinora giggled, "Well, aren't you the healthy conscious one?"

"Well someone's gotta take care of this perfect figure," he sent her a cocky grin before stuffing some fries in his mouth.

The brunette just shook her head smiling as she continued to consume her salad. There was something about that boy that made her grin nonstop. His carefree and nonchalant attitude wasn't anything she was used to, though it was revitalizing for her as the first bite of a ripen fruit on a hot summer day.

She noticed that Kai's skin became flushed, and he hasn't taken off his hood from his head since the dining hall was warm.

"Kai, why don't you take off your hoodie? You're sweaty in it," she proposed.

Ready to take another bite from his burger, he stopped midway.

"Uh…'cause…um…," he paused as he nervously looked at her, "'cause I'm burning more calories this way."

Jinora unconvinced of his explanation argued back, "Kai, you're sweating profusely you can get a heat stroke."

"Jinora, I'm fine!"

She reached over the table to grab his hoodie, but he quickly gripped her wrist, pushing her away from him. However, Jinora twisted her wrist out of his grasp and caught the edge of his hood. Kai held her forearms and pulled them away from his hood. Since, she couldn't fight against his strength, she hurriedly slid her hands underneath his and pushed his hood back.

The tanned young man no longer had his mop of dark brown hair. It was short and it seemed to be growing in. He glowered at her and Jinora couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

She sat back down and said, "Kai, you just had a haircut. It's not a big deal."

"It's not like it was my decision," he crossed his arms, pouting.

Her face turned into confusion, "What do mean?"

"I was forced. Why would I decide to ruin something so perfect like my hair," he said angrily.

"Forced? Is that what the guys in the rec center was referring to when they wanted to torture you," asked Jinora incredulously.

He became silent and took another bite of his burger and Jinora received it as answer. All she could do was sympathize with his insecurities.

"Kai, you look fine," her eyes softened, "but why would they do that?"

His eyes widen and he coughed as soon as he attempted to swallow his food.

"Kai, are you okay?"

He nodded and took a sip of his water. Once he cleared his throat, he took a deep breath.

"Well…for my punishment they tied me down and shaved my hair off," he frowned.

This explanation made Jinora more curious and she pressed on, "but why?"

He avoid her eyes and muttered, "you."

Her eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement, "Me?"

Jinora was completely baffled as to why she had any part to this. He kept looking at her disbelievingly as if she missed something. How could the boys even know who she was? She only had sex with—

"Oh," she simply said as she realized what he hinted.

The atmosphere between them became awkward yet it still didn't make sense to blame it all on her.

"But I still don't understand how I'm involved with this," Jinora said.

Kai in frustration said, "Jinora, my fraternity brothers found out I brought you home the other night. I'm not suppose to have sex in the house unless we're holding a party and everyone is getting some."

Jinora was speechless. She didn't know whether apologize for getting him into trouble or to comment on how silly that rule was. Honestly, she was shocked that fraternities have a problem with having sex in a house with or without a party.

"Yeah, I know it's a stupid rule, but it's not like I made it up. I've only dealt with a week of torture and now everything is back to normal," he explained rapidly before shoving his slice of pizza in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to thank you for giving back my ID. You saved me about 20 yuans," Jinora smiled.

A small smile etched on his face, "you can thank my brothers for finding it under my bed."

"I feel like your brothers have no boundaries," she remarked.

"Please, they said they heard us especially you. They thought some spirit world just opened in my room," he gave her a cheeky grin.

Jinora lightly kicked his shin under the table and he reached down his leg pretending to be hurt which made her giggle.

"Oh please, get off your high ostrich horse," she rolled her eyes.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it," he lowered his voice so only Jinora could listen, "and I didn't make you come multiple times that night."

Jinora's cheeks became hot as she shifted in her seat. His green orbs still bore into hers as if he knew what was happening between her legs. However, she snapped herself out of those thoughts.

"Kai," she warned, "we are not doing this right now in this cafeteria."

His face was smug, "You see you're the only one thinking about having sex, not me. I'm just reminding you what happened."

She clenched her jaw, "I was not thinking about it, you pompous jerk. Right now, you're being totally inappropriate."

He cocked an eyebrow and leaned back in his seat, "You need to get that stick out of your ass. You're starting to remind me of someone I know."

Jinora was ready to throw her glass of water at him, but she counted to ten not wanting to cause a mess for the janitors to clean.

"I do not have a stick up my ass," she replied as calmly as she possible.

"That was a metaphor."

"I know that but you're being such an annoying typical frat boy," the brunette retorted.

His jaw shifted side to side, and Jinora gave him a taste of his own medicine. So it was her turn to be self-satisfied.

"Listen, Miss Priss, don't compare me to them ever again, okay. Unlike you I'm not some judgmental, snobbish, know-it-all who prefers to drink tea and read 'classic' novels that were written before they were born," he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Her fists clenched at her side as her nails dug into her palm. She was ready to throw her morals and lessons about pacifism out the window and to smack that haughtiness off his face. Blood boiled through her veins and arteries. She already felt her body shake and wished her family wasn't such peaceful people.

"You know what? You only probably only have sex with a ton of women just to conceal your insecurities and how much of a loser you are. You surround yourself with 'friends' and other people like yourself just to pretend like you're some extroverted, irresponsible, loving, party animal when in reality you're just lonely and selfish," she spat.

She observed his bright emerald irises turning into a dark forest during a hurricane. Yet, his face, in contrast, remained calm as the eye of the storm. Concern slowly made its way into her rage of emotions as she noticed his demeanor changed. Perhaps, she was too harsh, but he did start it and he did hurt her with his assumptions.

"You're right," he said not looking at her, "but thanks for joining me for dinner."

He grabbed his tray and pushed his seat back. Jinora bit her lip. She didn't want to end her night on such a bad note. She enjoyed his company and how much she was having fun.

"Wait," she said, "I'm sorry I crossed the line."

_Spirits_, she hated how considerate and nice she was at times.

This made him release his hands from his tray and pushed his chair and himself close to the table.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean for it to escalate that quickly," he sulked.

"Enough trying to psychoanalyze each other since none of us are qualified therapists or psychologists. So how about we start all over? I'm Jinora Gyatso," she stuck her hand out in front of him.

He shook her hand and smiled, "and I'm Kai Fong."

"So what year are you in," she began.

He chuckled, "I haven't introduced myself this properly since freshman year when my resident advisor made us do this the first day we moved in. By the way, I'm a senior. And you?"

"I'm an RA in training so I need to think of ideas and fun ways for my new students living the dorms can know each other and become one big 'family'," she grinned trying her hardest not to laugh, "but I'm a junior. Your turn to ask the question."

Kai thought for a few seconds and asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Jinora blushed, "No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

He was so brash and upfront. Though she should be used to this, she wasn't. Jinora wondered if he was going to ask her out for a date. This thought caused her to blush even more.

"Great because I don't want to get into trouble again," his face paled as he reminisced, "it's not like it was my fault. I didn't know this girl had a boyfriend. This guy was huge—twice my size. I thought I was going to die when he came up to me—this happened during sophomore year and the guy must've been 25 years old— but he was too drunk and passed out before he could even hit me."

"_Spirits_, Kai. Aren't you the lucky one," Jinora replied sarcastically, but she was truly amused.

"No seriously, Jinora. You have no idea how huge this guy was and I was kinda scrawny back then. Like if I ever meet him again, I think can handle him," he said but mostly as a reassurance to himself.

"I'm sure you would, Kai," she snorted. "Okay so what made you be part of a frat?"

"It's fraternity," he corrected her and she rolled her eyes, "hey, don't roll your eyes at me. But yeah…I only joined because my brother who's actually my brother…well he's not my biological brother, but he's sorta my adopted brother even though I'm not adopted."

Jinora laughed at his horrible explanation though she encouraged him to continue his story.

"Okay that doesn't matter. My older brother, Bolin, was part of this fraternity and got me to join during my freshman year. Plus it looked good on my resume and I get to live in a house without sharing a room," he finished satisfied with his answer.

Suddenly, Jinora recognized the name, Bolin, somewhere and asked, "I think I heard about this guy who placed cupcakes all over his naked body to get more people to buy them for a fundraiser. Was it him?"

"I can't answer that yet because it's my turn," he gave her a sly smile, "What else do you do besides picking up guys at clubs and training to be an RA?"

She playfully smacked his arm across the table, "Anyway, I'm part of the student body government, Feminist Alliance, tutor history, and assist history and philosophy teachers during class."

He whistled, "Yeah, I think I would need naptime added to my schedule. But like, feminist alliance, really?"

"Do you have a problem with feminism," she crossed her arms, ready to give him a lecture and to teach him a lesson.

Kai put his hands up defensively, " No, no I don't. I like feminists. They're great and can give good hea—"

Jinora glared at him making him stop.

"I mean feminists can give good heaps of explanations about the sexism and discrimination in work related areas and in the economy," he corrected and saved himself.

She gave him an approving nod before asking, "You seem to have an interesting relationship with your older brother, so tell me about the rest of your family?"

"Um…you see. It's just that I live with my two brothers, Mako, who's the oldest, and Bolin. Those two are actual brothers, but I'm not. Basically, it's just the three of us as a family. We don't have parents and Mako is literally the parental figure I have," he smiled sadly.

Jinora frowned and realized that her earlier accusations about him made her feel even guiltier.

"What happened to your parents though," Jinora asked.

"My mom didn't want me so she just left me at some adoption center when I was baby and I have no idea who my dad is. I went from foster home to another because they all sucked and wanted to use the government's money to use on themselves instead of on me. So one day, I just left this family and decided to live with Mako and Bolin because they knew about my situation since we were all part of the same foster care system," he said.

"Kai, I'm so sorry," she regretted all those remarks she made about him.

"Don't be. I'm sorry I bored you and told you my life story," he waved his hand dismissively, "but enough about me. How about your family?"

"It wasn't boring…it was admirable," she saw him smile a little and continued, "Oh I just have a mom who's a housewife and a dad, who's a professor at Western Air Temple University. I'm the eldest of four, so it's just me, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. In that order."

"Wow, so you're like really smart since you're dad is a professor at one of the Air Temple Universities. Like only the top 1% or the best students go there. I'm sure you probably got in one of those universities," he said impressed.

She shrugged, "Yeah I did, but I didn't want to be like my dad who went to that school and I just wanted a new atmosphere after living on Air Temple Island for so long. Plus I don't need anyone to get on my case on how I only got in because of my father. Anyway those schools are filled with super pretentious people, like you have no idea how arrogant they can be. I swear on Raava, they like to mention how they went to Air Temple University at every chance they get. Like they're worse than alumni who went to Ba Sing Se University, Roku University and University of Sozin combined."

Kai laughed, "I know what you know mean. Like Bolin and Mako used to work at one of the gyms in Republic City that's exclusive to Air Temple University students and alumni. They would play badminton while sipping martinis and up each other on who had the hardest classes. Boy, I would sure as hell shoot myself in the head if I had to listen to that all day."

"Ugh same," she sneered, "they're worst than I expected. So what are you majoring in?"

"I'm double majoring economics and math and by the end of this semester I completed all my math major requirements, _thank you _Raava," he praised.

"Math," she asked in disgust, "I hate math it's my worst subject and calculus one is killing me."

"Jeez, I haven't taken calc one since high school," he cleared his throat, "and what you majoring in?"

"I'm a history and philosophy major," she said proudly.

"So why are you even taking calc for?"

She sighed, "I don't why I decided to take calculus when I dropped it in high school. I guess I just wanted to be an overachiever and I thought I could handle it, but it's harder than I expected. I should've just taken statistics instead. I wish I signed up for a tutor earlier."

"If you need any help with math, I can show you what I know," he offered looking away from her.

Jinora played with the bit of lettuce on her plate with a fork, "Thanks. That's real nice of you. I'll take you up on that offer."

"So when do you wanna meet," he glanced up at her.

"Um…maybe this Saturday around the afternoon since I'm free," she suggested.

"Sounds good. So you want to meet at the library?"

"Yup," she pulled out her phone from her pocket, "let me just give you my number in case we have a change of plans."

He nodded and he, too, took out his phone from his pocket. The two exchanged their phones to enter their numbers and handed them back.

"I guess it's my turn. So what do you plan to do after you graduate," Jinora asked.

"Well I'm waiting for any acceptance letters even though I know that I'm accepted in Republic City's graduate program for economics," he hesitated as rolled tiny pieces of napkin paper into a ball.

"But what," she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure if I'll get into Ba Sing Se. It's out of my league," he said pensively.

She frowned, "Kai, I'm sure you'll get in especially with your strong background in mathematics."

He gave he a halfhearted smile, "and what about you?"

"I want to be a history professor just like my dad," she replied.

"Huh, so you really like history? I could barely keep my eyes open when I took a class about the Foundations of Earth Nation," he commented.

"But Kai, learning about he four nations' histories and politics is so important. You should try reading some fictional history books. Those are a lot of fun to read while exploring some real accounts that a character might go through," Jinora gushed as she remembered a book she read some time ago.

He looked at her as if she was insane, "Uh…no thanks I don't do books. I'm not Mako whose head is buried in a book, well a medical book, now that he's in residency at the Southern Water Nation Medical University."

"Oh nice! I have friend named Korra, who's down there getting her physical therapy degree. I can't wait to visit her and my grandma once we're on break," Jinora said excitedly.

"Yeah I've only gone there once for Mako's graduation and I was freezing my ass off," Kai said.

"But you're at the South Pole of course it's going to be cold all the time," Jinora said in a matter of fact tone.

"Whatever. At least history is useful and more interesting than philosophy. Every time I go to philosophy class I'd rather pluck the hairs off my legs with a pair of tweezers than sit there and listen to what's real and not real," Kai complained.

Jinora scoffed, "Philosophy is used everywhere and for every subject. Why are you even in this 200-level philosophy class?"

"'cause the 100-level class started at like 8 o'clock in the morning so I took this one since it started at 11," he explained nonchalantly.

She looked at him as if he had grown two heads, "Kai, how can you take that class without taking the most basic philosophy classes."

He shrugged, "A D still gets the degree as they say."

"Kai! You just can't pass with the minimum grade," she scolded him.

"Listen it'll only be the lowest grade on my transcript besides biology which I got a C," he said.

She almost gasped because there was no way she was going to have a B or lower added to her GPA. Jinora never understood how he could okay with a C because she would have a heart attack if she ever had that. Her perfect 4.0 GPA will most likely be at risk if she didn't get help with calculus and she was glad Kai was going to tutor her. She couldn't understand how he could be okay with a 'D' added to his GPA.

"Kai, it'll look terrible on your transcript and since you want to go to Ba Sing Se, I'll help you with philosophy while you help me with calc," she advocated.

He smiled, "It's a deal."

They both took a look at their phones and Jinora noticed it was getting late.

"Well I lost what place we're in this 20 questions game," Jinora said.

"Yeah I think we should go back home. How time flies when you're having fun unless you're in philosophy," he joked as he stood up with his tray.

Jinora followed his movements, and jokingly glared at him, "Don't worry Kai I'm gonna make you love philosophy until you finally shave your head bald and decide to become a monk."

He laughed, "Well I can tell we're gonna be friends."

She bit her lips to keep from smiling, "I thought we are."

"Yeah, we are," he beamed.

They dumped their trays on a conveyor belt that took their used plates to the kitchen. No one was outside and Jinora shivered. Kai put his hood back on and shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked in silence to her dorm building.

Jinora pulled out her ID card from her pocket and turned to face him, "Well Kai, it was nice getting to know you."

"The same for you Jinora. I guess I'll see you later," he licked his lips.

"Yeah, I'll see you," she whispered.

Jinora gazed up to his eyes as he bowed his head to stare at her. She didn't understand why she had the urge to kiss him, but if she stepped forward she would be standing too close and she knew she wouldn't hesitate to press her lips against his.

He moved his head closer as he kept staring at her lips and Jinora anticipated his kiss. So her eyes fluttered shut, leaning forward and puckering her lips a bit.

"Bye Jinora," his breath brushed against her mouth.

Her eyes snapped open and he was no longer in front of her. She noticed him walking on the sidewalk and she already missed his company. Though she was slightly angry that he left her without giving a kiss, it's not like they were in some kind of relationship. She shook that feeling off and entered the building. She had a lot of homework to be done before her meeting with Kai.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes this is another chapter with nothing much happening but things need to be established first. I wanted them to develop a friendship and explore their feelings they had for each other in these chapters after their rendezvous. At the same time I wanted to keep the conversation as realistic as possible while trying to keep them in character in a more modern and young adult way. Since I'm in college also, I'm using my experiences and stories from what from friends and siblings tell me during their college years. But I promise everything will come together and I'm excited to write the rest. _


	4. Poetic Justice

Give Me Everything

_Poetic Justice_

Kainora. Modern AU. Jinora is a 21 year old busy college student. Jinora's friends convince her to go to a club one night so she can have some fun. Her night takes a turn when she meets this stranger. None of these characters are mine except for the plot.

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews once again! Whatever happens in this chapter I don't condone or encourage any of this. But at the same time I don't want to police people's business. Like I said before, this is to stay realistic and for the advancement of the plot. _

* * *

><p>Part IV<p>

Late morning on a Saturday, Kai relaxed on the couch with his brothers and a few other sorority girls who joined them in the living room. On special occasions, they would have get-togethers just like today. Some of his brothers sprawled on the floor while other sat next to the girls in a circle. They all happily chatted about nonsense as they smoked hookah and passed around a thin white stick. Kai overhearing their conversations, he briefly listened.

"Dude, can you imagine if we can…like…move some elements," babbled one of his brothers named Lee.

This caused the girls to burst in fits of giggle and he continued, "No. Like for real. Like how totally awesome that would be it just move rocks or something."

His brother had one to many puffs of roots as he noticed Lee's voice became slower.

"Guys, I just wanna move water so I won't have to feel so thirsty like right now," said one of the girls whose name he assumed was Mei.

Kai just shook his head at the rubbish he listened but they still entertained him.

"Uh…I think that was a mo-ver," Lee's words began to slur, "o-or naaah."

"But imagine like moving all four elements to save the world," Skoochy joined in, "how fucking awesome that would be."

Skoochy held the joint and he offered it to Kai, but he declined. He took another inhale of the drug and blew a huge amount of smoke from his mouth.

"Phora", "Yote", "Tussy" and "Root" were just various slangs for the cactus plant of Si Wong Desert. Rather than using the juice inside the plant, the roots and the seeds were utilized to smoke. The older the plant, the stronger the effects it would have on a person. Earth Nation citizens used this drug for recreational purposes like his friends did currently. Depending how many ounces a person wanted, the prices were pretty hefty since majority of the Earth Nation's leaders illegalized it for several decades. Yet, some people grew it in their backyards or in other areas that had an arid and hot environment. In some parts of the Fire Nation, majority of the plant grew there, but it wasn't as good as the Earth Nation's. It was best grown in Si Wong Desert, but the Earth Nation prohibited people taking the plant therefore armed forces guarded that area. Kai believed the only to get the plant was to actually work for the government since it was impossible for a lone individual to steal it with all the guards.

The plant was not a very hard drug, therefore it led to people trying other complicated drugs to feel a different kind of high. When a person smoked the roots, one became lightheaded, relaxed, and happy. The next stage caused people to find everything humorous, hallucinate, increase their heart rate, dilate their pupils, turn their eyes red, dry mouth, increase their appetite, shallow breathing, and have slow reaction time. For those who used it for a long time, became more paranoid, irritable, have a distorted sense of time, unable to understand things clearly, forgetful, anxious and depressed. Although everyone knew about the effects of the drug, they didn't stop selling, buying, and using it.

He only tried it once during his first year in college, but the drug was way too strong. His friends and peers smoke constantly during parties or anytime of the week, but the drug never appealed to him. Living in a fraternity house made it difficult to avoid the drug because almost everyday someone would obtain and share the drug among their brothers. It became risky even though it was a known secret that teenagers and young adults do the drug. When there's a party and the police enters the house, it's even riskier because everyone involved would be arrested for possession of an illegal drug. The several times cops broke up a party in his house, he and his brothers were lucky enough to not get caught. If Mako or Bolin even found out that he had any part of the drug scene, they would have his head. Luckily, he never smoked. Plus he had more fun watching his brothers and other people behave stupidly.

He felt the seat next to him shift and a raven-haired girl sat next to him with a joint in her hand. Kai recognized her since she usually came over and she was the supplier of the goods. Her name was Lian and she was a clever girl not because she studied chemistry as a major and in the honors program, but she definitely has a way with words. Kai and Lian had a brief history in the past, but nothing more developed from that. They remained acquaintances and only talked here and there when they were in a social setting.

She looked at him raising an eyebrow as she blew smoke out of her mouth. With all the smoke surrounding him, he felt mellow since the second hand smoke got to him. Her leg was tucked underneath her and she leaned forward, close to his face. Emerald met gold as neither of them moved away from each other. She placed the joint between his lips, urging him to smoke.

"This is the best one my dealer could get. It's straight up from the root itself and the oldest in the desert. And do tell us what element you would bend. I said fire," she held his chin between her thumb and forefinger.

He removed the stick from his mouth and with his other hand he pushed her hand away from his face.

"I don't need this to think, but if I had to choose an element it would be air," he replied disinterestedly.

"Why," Lian asked as she moved closer to him.

"To fly away from you," he answered.

Lian laughed, as did everyone else even though he didn't find this particularly funny. He wished he could manipulate the air and blow her away from him.

"Kai, just chill out and try one smoke. You're not gonna die by taking one puff. Anyway this is imported and the best you'll ever have," she pressed.

"I don't care, Lian," he glared at her as he handed the joint back to her.

She took another puff from the joint, "When did you get so uptight all of a sudden? Not getting laid are you?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Flattered by your concern, but I don't have a problem in that department."

"But it sounds like you're not satisfied. You know I can help you with that," she winked.

"Thanks but no thanks. I never needed you before or now," he retorted.

"We'll see about that," Lian smirked.

All of this reminded him why they never became more than friends. She annoyed him and she could be vengeful if she wanted. He's seen what Lian was capable and she was not a very nice person. Everything she said or done was calculated and deceitful. Once she had the school shut down a sorority. Kai didn't know how she did it, but she took no prisoners if someone crossed her.

"Hey guys! We're gonna play suck and blow," Lee said.

Lee had a stack of cards that he pulled out from the bookshelf, which was full of board games instead of books. He drew one card and sat right back in the circle. Kai wasn't in the mood to play and hoped that they would play this game somewhere else.

Since Kai was too lazy to move, he just sat there as people formed a circle to include him. It started off with Lee putting the card on his lips and hollowed his cheeks to keep the card from falling. Lee turned his head to the girl next to him and without their hands they had to keep passing around card with their mouths. When Lian sucked on the card, she turned to Kai and he reluctantly puckered his lips to receive the card as she blew on it. However, Kai didn't suck hard enough and the card fell between them. As part of the rules, they had to kiss and he internally groaned.

His peers cheered Lian and him to kiss and Kai couldn't help but roll his eyes at this ridiculous rule. Swiftly, Lian pressed her lips against his and she cupped the back of his head for more pressure. Kai didn't move his lips as he tried to process what just happened. She continued to suck on his lower lip reminding him how much of a good kisser she was back when they had a relationship…well an interesting one. So, he let his eyes flutter shut.

"Oh Kai," he heard someone sing his name, "we have a surprise for you."

Kai instantly pulled away from Lian and he looked behind him.

_Shit_.

Right next to Ken was none other than Jinora. He knew right then and there he was screwed. Her face showed no sign of emotion as she kept staring him straight in the eye. This made Kai almost cower in fear, but he couldn't let the people around him know that.

"J-Jinora, what are you doing here," he felt his voice tremble.

"You were suppose to meet me in the library and someone told me you would be here," she explained and if she had to bend an element it would be fire which would've been thrown at him by now.

How could he forget? How could he be this stupid? He absolutely forgot about his meeting with Jinora even though he's has been thinking about it for the past week. He mentally smacked his forehead. On top of that she had to him like this. He had to fix this fast and hoped Jinora could be forgiving.

"C-can we talk about this in my room," Kai asked meekly.

He stood up from the couch and walked to Jinora. His slight buzz faded quickly as nervousness took over. Kai grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. Everyone in the room snickered as they went upstairs. When they entered his room, he slammed the door shut. He paced back and forth in his room as he ran a hand over his head in frustration.

He stopped and looked at her with remorse, "Jinora I'm so sorry. I lost track of time and I won't do it again."

"You lost track of time," she looked at him disbelievingly, "that's your excuse?"

He continued looking at her with nothing to say because that was the truth. What else was there to say?

"A text would've sufficed," her voice lowered.

"I'm sorry," he couldn't look in her eyes.

"I called and texted you several times for an hour, but you never answered or picked up," she glared, "I am so sick and tired of people not following through what they planned."

"Jinora, I—"

"Kai, I'm done and I had enough of people's half-assed excuses," she raised her voice a bit.

She headed towards the door, but Kai blocked her from leaving. He wanted to continue talking to her and get this issue resolved. He didn't want to end their recently new relationship—friendship—like this.

"Jinora, please. Let's talk about this," he placed his hands on her shoulders.

However, she shoved his hands off her and began, "Kai, it's over. There really isn't anything to say."

"I didn't mean it, alright. I just didn't have my phone on me, sorry," Kai replied.

She shook her head, "That's no excuse. You need to take responsibility for your own actions."

"I am," he shouted, "I'm trying to make it up to you, but you're making this more complicated than necessary."

She scoffed, "Maybe I was right about you the other night."

"Jinora, trust me. I'm not like that anymore."

"I worried that something might have happened to you, but when I get here I see you kissing some girl," her voice quavered as her eyes began to water, "and smoking."

Kai felt horrible because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He would do anything to get her to forgive him.

"Jinora, it's not what it looked like," he said pitifully.

"Then what exactly were you doing," she asked angrily.

"She kissed me and I didn't kiss her back! And I didn't smoke anything! Anyway the smoke and everyone else was clouding my judgment," he tried to explain.

"Kai you're an adult not some 13 year old boy who gets persuaded very easily," she blinked and her eyes no longer held tears but with fury.

Her brown eyes no longer held the warmth and care that he needed at the moment.

"Jinora, you don't understand. I don't smoke at all. I don't even like it, but I'm not going to tell them to leave the house because it's their house too," his eyes pleaded with forgiveness.

She laughed bitterly, "Like really? You expect me to believe that? Since you hate smoking why didn't you just leave them?"

"We're just hanging out and I'm not gonna leave my friends. We've always done this and it's not a big deal," he said.

"So you decided that hanging out with friends was more important than some arrangement with someone who needed your help," she stated, "well thanks, Kai."

Kai blocked her from the door again as she tried to reach the doorknob. She's not leaving until she forgave him.

"Come on, let me just help you with calculus," Kai begged.

"No, not when you're like this and you smelling like cactus," she shouted.

He moved closer to her and held her hands in his, "Jinora I'm fine. It's just a little root and it'll wear off. Let's go to the library."

"A little root," she asked exasperatedly, "you're not tutoring me when you under the influence of a drug while smelling like it."

"It's not like it's a hardcore drug," he countered, "it's natural unlike cigarettes."

"You've got to be kidding me," she scoffed, "shrooms—which I'm sure you probably tried—are natural too. So what point are you really trying to make?"

Kai began getting fed up with her accusations and judgments without even know the whole situation.

"First of all, you hardly know me and two, I've never done shrooms. Stop making all this assumptions that all smokers do hard drugs. So I don't where you're getting these statements from," his voice elevated.

"But okay fine! You do know Si Wong's cactus root is a gateway drug so stop pretending that it isn't just as bad as the other drugs," Jinora yelled.

"You're being ridiculous right now. We're talking about me! I don't smoke and I don't care if people do drugs or not. It's not my problem, so it shouldn't be yours," he snapped.

"So I'm the ridiculous one," she roared, "I'm not the one who's contradicting myself. What's the point of not smoking if you don't think it's bad?"

His jaw tensed, " People drink alcohol—even you drink it—and smoke cigarettes, but I don't see you scolding them."

"Excuse you? I don't even drink that much and cigarettes is a different topic from cactus roots, okay. You don't get high by smoking cigarettes. I know alcoholics who are more responsible than you," Jinora huffed.

"You're so judgmental! If I wanted someone to nag at me for something so miniscule I would've called Mako and have him on speaker phone," he said.

"I wouldn't have to be this way if you returned my phone call!"

"I forgot," he screamed, "What is so hard for you to understand? Not all of us are little miss perfect who likes to act all high and mighty because they're so straight edge and live in their own little fantasy world where everyone is just like them."

"I don't! All I wanted was you to be responsible and at least communicate with me. What is so hard for you to get? You're not the first person to do this to me, but maybe I was expecting a little too much from you," she said.

"I don't know many times I have to apologize and explain myself. It was a mistake and I got distracted," he said, "Get over it. You're making everything into such a big deal."

"I don't need an apology. I need you to mature. Goodbye, Kai," she said and shoved him away from the door.

Once she opened it, she left his room. She just couldn't leave so soon.

Following her as she went downstairs, he yelled, "Jinora, wait!"

She didn't respond to him as she headed towards the front door. He didn't care if his friends witnessed this; he wanted Jinora to not be mad at him.

"Jinora!"

The brunette was already out the door and slammed it behind her. He watched through the window as she bowed her head and hunched her shoulders. Although he wanted to chase and hug her, she probably wouldn't receive it well. The gray skies became darker and wind blew the tree leaves harder. _Wonderful_. Even the weather was disappointed in him as well. He turned around and noticed his friends looking him in shock or laughing silently due to the drug, but he didn't want to talk to them at all. None of them would understand.

When he retreated to his room, he sat on his bed with his head hanging down. He couldn't believe how he messed up so badly. He replayed their argument in his head, making him more miserable than before. He did everything he could for her forgiveness, but it was up to her to accept it. Maybe with some space and time, she could think it over. For now, he wanted to be left alone and wallow in his own self-pity. Every word she said stung him and glued to his mind. The disappointment engraved on her face even haunted him and he wanted nothing more than to stop thinking about what just occurred. He was used to adults and Mako reprimanding him, but when Jinora criticized, it just hurt him.

How was it possible that whenever he changed for the better, he ended up in a worse position? One would think they have everything in control and people would be proud of them. However, for him, it brought more trouble. Why did change have to be so difficult?

He stopped being so lazy, focused even more on his school work, partied less, became less of a horrible person, applied to graduate schools, and slept with fewer girls since last summer. These were drastic changes for him, but he eventually became used it. He thought everything was going his way, though he didn't understand why things still went wrong in his life. Perhaps he was meant to be his old self. His former self was happier, careless, and blissful from ignorance. He wanted to go back to his old ways, continuing to be young and irresponsible.

Maybe that was his problem. He still held on to his past to define him. It was time that he should move on from that. He's not 18 years old; he's 22 years old and he's about to graduate in a few more months. Jinora was right. He did need to mature and become more responsible. Time flew as he became older and he needed to accept it.

However, Jinora needed to understand his circumstances. When he noticed his peers filling out applications for other universities and sending their completed resumes to employers, he panicked. He was not doing what a student going on to his or her final year of college should be doing. For years, the idea of graduating and getting a bachelor's degree seemed so tedious and far away. Now, when he was close to getting it just at the touch of his fingertips, it all began to hit him. He was already in his final year and it was too late to turn back. Over the summer, he took standardized tests, worked more hours at his minimum wage job, volunteered at different places and applied to various universities. For once in his life, he felt accomplished and almost like an adult.

Once he graduates, he would be going to graduate school and then getting a job which means he'll be out in the real world, doing adult things. Although he's technically an adult, he still didn't feel like it. He's still somewhat dependent on Mako and Bolin. He can't cook, he doesn't pay or file taxes yet, and he can't do the laundry properly without shrinking or turning his white clothes into some shade of pink. Soon, Mako will have his practice and move elsewhere while Bolin might stay in Zaofu, where he worked. They will all be living their own lives and Kai would have to learn to be an adult by himself. That's what scared him. He feared in failing and especially not doing the correct way on how 20-something year olds should live their lives.

One would honestly think everything would be under control when they start college as they slowly become an adult, but it was opposite. There were articles and blogs on the internet that tell you how much being an adult sucked, yet they never explained how being between the ages 20-30 sucked even more. Everyone expects you have a degree, a steady job, a house, a wife, and a kid on the way before thirty, but for Kai those ideas were preposterous. He felt too young to be dealing with the settled life, mortgages, insurance, and heck even children. How could he take care of child if he too felt like a child more than he can count on his fingers?

It's difficult to change so fast within months. Some old habits were hard to let go. He worried he would go back and everything would crash around him. Sure, his friends were intelligent—well not majority of them—but they still remind him of his old self. His fraternity brothers weren't the best influences, but they were his first friends since he started college. People think that joining fraternities was basically paying for friends, but there was still that strong bond that's been built for years. Cutting that bond would be tough, but sometimes it does need to be done to move on.

He sighed. He doesn't want to grow up yet. Though he has to not for Jinora but for himself. He cannot use his past as his excuse anymore. Mako and Bolin helped him to change his old self. They provided him shelter, support, jobs, and guidance. Kai couldn't feel anymore grateful for those two. They were his only family and the least he could do was make them proud.

Now he had to prove to Jinora that he's not just some inconsiderate, immature, frat guy. Yes, his friends can be douchebags and aggravating, but that doesn't mean that Kai was like them. He wanted Jinora to forgive him, but after everything that just happened, who would trust a flower if it bloomed in a dark room? From now on, he would spend less time with his friends and spend more time on himself. He needed to find inner peace and focus on more important tasks. With everything that happened in his lifetime, he barely talked or even thought too much of it. He didn't want to bother with the sadness that came along with it. Even though he's never talked about his past, he had to confront it eventually. Dealing with the past, present, and future was going to be a challenge, but it would definitely make him a better person. Yes, that's exactly what he was planning to do as soon as he takes a nap because thinking about life can be so draining.

Just as he was about to lie down, he heard a knock on the door. He grumbled under his breath about not having any privacy and peace.

"Come in," Kai yelled.

Ken's head popped through the crack between the door and the doorframe, smiling.

"So, is it safe now," he asked jokingly as he looked around his room cautiously.

Kai couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Yeah, what do you want?"

As Ken entered the room, he said, "I just wanted to know if you're…you know okay?"

Kai raised an eyebrow questioning his motive, "Since when did you care?"

He sat next to Kai on his bed, "Dude, we could hear the fight all the way downstairs. Like that was some break up."

"We're not in a relationship," he quickly corrected him.

"Okay, so what was the whole point of that," he asked curiously.

Kai shook his head, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Ken draped an arm around his shoulders, "Listen, girls are totally not worth it. You gotta focus on yourself. I say just forget about her and move on."

Kai cast him a side-glance as he narrowed his eyes. Forgetting about Jinora was not an option and he doesn't plan on doing that soon.

"Alright, alright, but lately you haven't been yourself. You've been all like…isolated. It's like you don't wanna hang out with us anymore," Ken shifted his eyes to the ground.

"Ken, it's not that I don't wanna be friends with you guys anymore, I just need space to figure some things out," he took a deep breath.

He gave Kai a small tight side hug, "Hey, if you ever need to talk I'm here and I'm all ears. Don't worry what he or she says about you 'cause you know it's not true. You don't need people bringing you down. You're a great person and she doesn't deserve you."

Kai pursed his lips to keep from smiling but when he looked at Ken's grin he couldn't help but chuckle.

Ken patted Kai's back and laughed, "You see that's the Kai I know. Screw her. She seems like an uptight prude who doesn't have fun."

Kai glared at him, "She had sex with me."

His eyes widen, "Oh, oh that's right. Well you see girls who—you know—sleeps with a guy right away aren't even worth it."

"But I initiated it."

"But she accepted it. You don't know many guys she's had before you. Those types of chicks aren't marriage material and I wouldn't bring 'em to my parents or guardians," Ken said with concern.

"Okay, but we sleep with a ton of other women, so what does that make us," Kai countered.

Ken pinched the bridge of his nose, "Dude, we're men. It's in our biology to sleep as many chicks as we can. Like it's not in our genes to stick with one woman. That's why we don't get pregnant and they do."

Kai blinked at him in confusion, trying to piece the information Ken just said into sense.

"Don't give me that look. Remember the saying 'bros before hos'? Well that applies to what's happening," Ken nodded.

Kai frowned, "But what if I want hos before bros instead?"

Ken shook his head, "Bro, no that'll only leave you into trouble and heartbreak. That's why we gotta hit it and then quit it."

The green-eyed man really did try to quit her but he couldn't. He wasn't sure if this was just some bad crush or just something else. Kai just wanted all of this to pass so he could refocus on himself and his priorities. Currently, she's taking up the number spot in his mind instead of his studies. He hated himself for letting it happen.

"Settling down and love is all overrated," Ken continued, "It's the millennium. Everyone is sleeping with each other and marriage and have kids rates are going down. You know why?"

"Yeah, because everyone realizes how dumb it is to marry early before they have a good paying job and the economy hasn't been steady for a while though we're slowly getting out recession, but you know what I mean," Kai answered.

"Okay yeah that too," Ken nodded, "but love isn't real. The media and old people shove these ideas that we have soul mates, and we should get married and yadda, yadda, yadda to feel accomplished in life. But who needs that? Oh please, don't pretend infidelity and selfishness doesn't exist. We're humans, we're animals first and we'll do anything to survive and feed our desires. We're gonna keep evolving and these antiquated views will disappear eventually, so there's no point on getting hung up on some girl," Ken lectured.

His fraternity brother did somewhat have a point. Kai's never been in love. He cared for Mako, Bolin and his friends, but love just sounded complicated and confusing. He never had some kind of emotional attachment to anyone. Being emotionally dependent on someone seemed foreign to him since all he had was himself. Of course, he had crushes and found other women attractive, but his feelings for Jinora constantly pulsed especially in his chest and it couldn't be stopped.

Kai sighed, "I guess you're right. I have better things to worry about."

Ken patted his back, "Atta boy! Join us downstairs. You gotta do you, you know. I'll make sure no one bothers you about your dispute."

"Actually I'm gonna pass," Kai waved his hand dismissively.

"Alright, well we're going to Narook's if you wanna join us later," Ken stood up.

"Thanks," Kai said.

Ken closed the door behind him and Kai was finally alone. He lay down on his bed and put his hands behind his head. Ken's words made him to think about his developing friendship or lack of with Jinora. He knew he messed up and he had to make it up to her. Maybe Ken was right. What if Jinora wasn't worth it? He didn't need to have a girl at this moment. He needed to be his own independent self. Who needed girls anyway?

When he checked his phone he noticed six text messages and three notifications on his voicemail icon on his screen. Obviously, they were from Jinora and he groaned. He went through each message, listening to her voice. Her tone sounded irritated and he couldn't blame her. Each text became more irate as fewer words were typed. He rubbed his forehead wondering how he could fix this. Sighing in frustration, he knew it was going to be hard to get over Jinora. He never connected so well with a person and he hoped she felt that connection as well. However, with what just occurred he believed he ruined everything.

Today could've been his chance to grow closer to her, but nope he had to be stupid and be his old self again. He knew he shouldn't have hung out with his friends and now he had to deal with the consequences. That was the poetic justice of life. A terrible and irresponsible boy deserved every bad thing to happen him while the good girl deserves to be saved and away from a boy like him. It was for the best and that was the reality.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well…I had to do this because let's not pretend we haven't met/befriend people who do drugs in high school/college. Some can be great people while others are…not the greatest company. I didn't want to make it fully about drugs, but discuss more about Kai's flaws and see glimpses of Jinora's as well. I wanted to make these characters complicated because I'm not fond of one-dimensional ones. Have you ever heard boys talk? Because let me tell you they say some of the most ridiculous things I've ever listened to. _


	5. Two Weeks

Give Me Everything

_Two Weeks_

Kainora. Modern AU. Jinora is a 21 year old busy college student. Jinora's friends convince her to go to a club one night so she can have some fun. Her night takes a turn when she meets this stranger. None of these characters are mine except for the plot.

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! After I wrote this chapter, I had to repent. I've been hesitant about writing and posting this chapter for a while, but you'll see when you read it. I have more of an explanation at the end. But seriously read at your own risk lol._

* * *

><p>Part V<p>

Two hundred and eighty-six text messages, thirty-five voicemails recorded, and seventy-one missed calls from Kai. For two weeks, Jinora ignored him even before and after philosophy class when he tried to talk to her. She didn't want to see, hear, or know about him at all. She had every right to be angry. How dare he makes these unbelievable excuses. People took advantage of her friendliness and she's had enough. Who cares if she missed him and his stupid crooked grin? He's not getting off the hook so easily. She's definitely not ready to see or speak to him.

After she fixed her hair, she sprayed some perfume on her neck and adjusted her skirt. She left her bathroom and met with her friends, Meilin and Asa, who sat on her bed.

"You look stunning, Jinora," Meilin clasped her hands.

Asa nodded her head, "I'm pretty sure you're going to pick up another guy last time."

Jinora rolled her eyes and grimaced, "Please don't."

"So are we ready," asked Meilin.

The girls nodded their heads and left the building. Goosebumps covered Jinora's legs and arms as they walked to College Ave. Maybe it wasn't a bright idea to wear skirt in this weather, but once she's inside a house she'll be warm soon. She crossed her arms as an attempt to warm her hands, but she still shivered. Her friends rambled about which house party to go to while Jinora strode behind them trying to keep warm. Honestly, she wasn't in the mood to go out. She only agreed because her friends tried to life her spirits up and thought partying could help. Well, it's the thought that counts, right?

It took them about ten minutes until they heard the pound of the music echoing through the street. People chattered and laughed outside with a cigarette or bottle of beer in their hands. A couple of houses conducted parties and much to her chagrin one of the parties was in Kai's fraternity house. Out of all weekends his fraternity had to host a party. Rather than going to the house further down the street they walked towards his house.

Jinora hesitated as her friends headed towards the porch.

Meilin turned around and asked, "Jinora what's wrong?"

"Why don't we go to the other house down the street," Jinora shifted her eyes nervously.

"But we have to pay for drinks over there. We're getting free drinks here," Asa said, arching an eyebrow, "besides, Ken makes the best drinks."

Jinora didn't want them to know about her and Kai so she it let it go. She fidgeted with the hems of her sleeves as they entered. The music blared in their ears to the point that Jinora couldn't understand a word her friends were saying so she tried to read their lips, but to no avail. Everyone had a red plastic cup in their hands as they grinded up one another while some kissed their partners. The whiff of tobacco and cactus root swam into her nose reminding her the last time she came here. Her mouth twisted in disgust. She wished she'd stayed at home. As she strolled in the living, crossing her arms, she prayed Kai didn't see her.

When she entered the kitchen, groups of people stood on opposite ends of the rectangular, long table. On the table, many red cups filled with beer were arranged as a pyramid, but was broken up when a Ping-Pong ball entered it and a roar of cheers erupted from the people. At other end of the kitchen, a man was in a handstand with two other people holding him by the legs as he drank from a tap attached to the keg.

The counters of the kitchens contained a variety of beer brands and containers of homemade alcoholic drinks with bags of plastic cups nearby. From the sliding doors that led to the backyard, there were several people sitting on chairs with a hookah in the middle of the table. Each person held a hose as they enjoyed each other's company. Jinora's friends grabbed their own beers and uncapped it.

"I hear there's a stripper pole in the basement," Asa smirked.

Meilin took a sip of her beer and said, "I say we go see for ourselves."

Jinora narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I wanna see," Asa's eyes brightened.

"Yes! Let's go," Meilin commanded.

Her two friends walked towards the entrance of the basement where more music played, but Jinora stayed in the kitchen.

Asa turned around, "Hey, aren't you coming with us?"

"No, I'm fine here," Jinora answered as she hugged her body.

The two girls rolled their eyes and looked at each other for a brief second before looking at Jinora.

"Alright Jinora, but don't be so awkward like when we went to that club," Meilin advised.

Jinora plastered a fake smile on her face and it quickly disappeared when they went downstairs. She huffed when she realized she was all alone again. She didn't know what to do with herself so went back to the living room. While she stood there, she looked for a place to seat although people ate each other's faces in every corner or chair. A sudden urge to use the bathroom made her look for one. Unfortunately, the closest one had a line and she wasn't going to wait. When her eyes scanned the room, she saw the green-eyed boy who made her heart stop. Girls clung on to him as he chatted with some other guy. He was happy and laughing and her heart sunk to her stomach. This was his environment, his thing. Why did she expect any different?

As Kai was distracted, she lowered her head so he couldn't see her. She squeezed between people and went upstairs to look for a bathroom. No one was in the hallway of the second floor and all the doors of the bedrooms were shut. She looked at Kai's door remembering the first night she came here and a tinge of pink dusted on her cheeks. Then, all the memories from two weeks ago returned to her mind and she scowled. She walked down the hallway and saw the bathroom door ajar. After she was done with her business, she came out and saw a portrait hanging on the wall. The painting had a bald man with defining features and thin black lining of hair along his jaw line. His face was serious and intensive. Her eyes widen and her lips parted marginally as she kept look at this man. She brought her hand to touch the portrait feeling the smoothness of the canvas.

"Jinora?"

A deep voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her to flinch from surprise. She turned her head and none other than Kai, who stood there giving her a perplexed look. Taking her hand away from the painting, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here," he asked as walked closer to her.

"Oh I don't know, Kai. What could I, a college student, be doing here at a party?"

This made Kai chuckle as he recognized his words he used on Jinora. She continued to glare him.

"I just wasn't expecting you to be here…and I'm glad that you are," his eyes softened.

"Yeah well I won't be here that long, so I'll be leaving now," Jinora began to walk around him.

He took a couple of steps backwards to block her as he grabbed her arm. She turned her head to face away from him. She couldn't let his puppy eyes get the best of her.

"I know you've been avoiding me these weeks, but we really need to talk about this," he begged.

Jinora remained silent while she looked at the wall behind him. She didn't want to hear any of it.

"Can you please look at me," he grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger and tilted her head up to look at him, "that's better. Look I'm sorry."

His eyes held sincerity and remorse, and it became harder for her not to get lost in them.

"I don't care," her voice were sharp, emphasizing every word.

"Please hear me out. I'm changing my ways and I thought I was a better person, but I realized… well you helped me realize that I have a lot of growing up to do as well."

Her face softened. Did she really have an impact on him?

He continued, "I take full responsibility for everything that happened. I promise I'm never going to be such an irresponsible jerk and try to communicate better with you. I was being an irrational asshole and you deserve a better friend than me. If you don't want to talk to me again, that's fine, but I just wanted to let know that I'm changing and your opinion of me is important because I really do want to be with you…as a friend."

She closed her eyes and she sighed. He did want to be her friend and he cared for her. It seemed as if he thought about their fight just as much as she did. If he really wanted to change, then why not give him a chance?

"I'm sorry Kai for being so harsh on you. I was being judgmental and I had this predisposition towards smokers that I let my emotions get the best of me. I should know that you're a great person especially with those two hundred and eighty-six text messages you left," she smiled.

He gave her his well-known crooked smile, "Did you read all of them?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just a few."

Kai playfully jutted his lower lip, "I'm hurt, Jinora."

"Oh, be quiet Kai. It was redundant. If I've read one, then I've read them all," she smirked.

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore," he asked cautiously looking at her.

She shook her head. How could she still stay mad at him? She missed him and his company. He pulled her into a tight hug and she wrapped her arms around him. Jinora breathed in his faint cologne as she rested her chin on his shoulder. His body heat comforted her and a slight shiver went up her spine only to have him rub her back. Kai pulled away from their embrace, leaving Jinora to feel a bit sad.

"So why were you looking at that portrait of the founder of this fraternity," Kai cocked his head to the side.

"That's my grandfather, Aang," she said as she sent him a half smile.

He did a double take as he looked at Jinora and the portrait and then to Jinora again.

Kai pointed his finger to the picture, "Him?"

Jinora nodded as she pursed her lips from laughing.

"I honestly see no resemblance," he gave her an incredulous look.

"Maybe if I shave my head, you probably could," she grinned.

"That's crazy. I just met the granddaughter of the founder," he laughed.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he's rolling in his grave from what you guys have done with his fraternity," she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey when I joined, it was already like this," he said defensively.

"Drinking alcohol, smoking, doing drugs, eating meat, hazing new students, trashing the place. Yup. If he was alive, he'd die from a heart attack," Jinora joked.

"_Spirits_, if he only knew the unspeakable things I did under this roof," Kai closed the gap between them and rubbed her arm, "especially to you."

She felt her face getting hot as well as her chest, hoping he wouldn't notice her flush.

"But I did really miss you," his eyes grew darker and his pupils dilated.

His hand held hers as his thumb rubbed the back of her hand.

"I missed you, too," she bit her lip.

The feeling of his breath on her lips made her move closer. Just as her eyelids were about to close she no longer felt the warmth of his face in front of her.

"Do you wanna," he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "I don't know…play beer pong with me? My partner couldn't do it because he's high right now and we're about to start soon."

Jinora was taken a back at that question, "Um…I've never played it before."

He smiled, "It's easy. You'll learn as we'll play. Come on!"

Kai grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs into the kitchen. The long table had several people surrounding it and they all greeted Kai.

"Hey guys! I found my new partner, Jinora. We're ready to start the game," Kai beamed.

Two sets of ten red, plastic cups at each end of the table were arranged in a triangular shape. Each cup was half way filled with beer. At the side of the table were two cups of water. Right next to their cups were two ping-pong balls. Across from her were two guys acting giddy ready to play the game.

"Alright! Let's see who gets to start first," a man whose name was Skoochy said as he grabbed his ball.

Kai did the same and held the ball in front of him at eye level, "So this is how we decide which team starts first by doing eye to eye. If my ball goes in the cup, we start first. If I miss and his ball goes in my cup, the opposing team starts."

Jinora listened attentively though she felt a little nervous. She didn't want to be the reason if her and Kai lost the game. The two stared each other straight in the eye. Together they both threw the ball. Skoochy missed since it went over Kai's head. Everyone laughed at that horrible aim. With a flick of Kai's wrist, the ball flew into one of the cups.

"Wow Skoochy, I see you're losing your touch already," Kai bantered.

"Oh shut up," Skoochy replied.

"Yes! That means I go first," Kai cheered as Skoochy shook his head.

Skoochy picked up the ball from the cup and rinsed it the cup of water. Jinora watched every movement of the boys as she tried to understand the game. She assumed that this game wasn't very sanitary, but if she wanted to have some fun she had to stop thinking about how gross this game was. Kai handed her a small ball as he held the other.

As he readied his hand and eyed his target, he said to Jinora, "You don't want to throw too hard or too soft. So it's all in the elbow."

Kai threw the ball and it landed inside the cup. Everyone applauded and he moved to the side. He gestured for her to stand behind the table. Jinora stood in Kai's place with her ball. All eyes were on her and so was the pressure. She took a deep breath to erase the nerves forming inside and threw the ball. Everyone watched the ball, and for a brief second it touched the brim of the cup and went inside splashing the brown liquid over the table. Kai hugged her from behind and Jinora stood there in shock. She could get used to Kai embracing her every time the ball sunk in the cup. It would give her more motivation to attempt to win the game. Skoochy and his partner removed the balls from the cup and drank the beer from it. So far, they had eight cups left while her and Kai still has ten.

"You said you never played beer pong," Kai teased.

Jinora shrugged and smiled, "I guess it's beginner's luck."

It was Skoochy and his partner's turn. Skoochy's ball landed inside the cup and Jinora's jaw tensed since she hoped he missed. Next, it was his partner's turn. His name was Lee as she heard someone cheered his name.

"I'm gonna land this ball in the same cup as Skoochy's. Watch this Kai," Lee challenged.

Lee's angled himself, concentrating on that cup. He lobbed the ball into the table and caused it to bounce. Kai reached over the cups to swat the ball, but he missed. The ball landed in the same cup. Jinora became confused as she watched Kai smack his forehead. Lee and Skoochy bumped their chests together as the crowd grew bigger around the table.

"Aw shit," Kai murmured to himself.

"What now," Jinora asked.

"We have to drink five cups of beers. Two cups for a bounce and three cups for landing in the same cup," he sighed and shifted his eyes to their opponents, "Really, Lee? I guess this means war."

Kai grabbed eight more cups and opened another bottle of beer. He poured the liquid in each cup and took the cup with the two balls and another cup from their triangle. Kai removed the balls and drank the contents.

"Drink up Kai! Rules are rules," Lee laughed.

Jinora picked up her cup and looked into it. She frowned because she hated the taste of beer especially cheap ones and she loathed losing.

Her partner looked at her with concern, "Are you sure you can handle five cups?"

She scoffed, "Of course I can! What do you think? That I'm small and I can't handle it? I can handle it, Kai."

Jinora tilted her head back along with the cup. She drowned the liquid down her throat and her face cringed. It tasted horrible and she had four more of those to drink. _Oh Raava_, help her through this. Kai held back his laughter as he saw Jinora's face while trying not to spit his beer. After they were done drinking, they continued the game. The beer made her feel relaxed, but she still kept her competitive spirit. Kai rinsed the ball in the water and threw it down on the table. Skoochy caught the ball quickly right after the bounce. Kai shouted every bad name at Skoochy and Jinora became more frustrated with this game. Unfortunately, their turn was over and Skoochy lobbed the ball into the cup. Lee tossed the ball and much to their dismay it went in. Kai and Jinora groaned, and they both grabbed their own cups. As soon as they were done, they grabbed their balls and Kai went up first. The intensity between both teams thickened while more people came by the table to observe the game.

Once Kai's ball landed in the cup, it was Jinora turn again. She searched for a cup closer to the middle. Finally, she found one and narrowed her eyes. With a snap of her wrist, the ball went in. Jinora laughed. It was their turn to drink. The two teams were down to six cups. Kai gave her a quick hug and a high five. Honestly, she would rather be in his arms than drinking dry, tasteless beer.

Skoochy threw the ball, and it rolled on the brim of the cup. Kai immediately leaned down and started to blow the ball away. He didn't have much luck once it dropped into the liquid. Next, Lee lobbed ball and landed perfectly in the cup. As a result, Jinora and Kai drank their own cups of beer. Jinora was becoming a little lightheaded though she could still focus on the game. She certainly didn't want to lose Kai threw the ball and it bounced off the side of the cup, which rolled over to their side of the table. Kai quickly snatched the ball, ready to throw again.

"Left hand, under the leg," called out Skoochy.

Kai huffed in irritation. He brought his right leg up over his left arm that held the ball. He tossed the ball and it landed in the cup. Kai nodded his head impressed by his own skill. Jinora, as usual, put the ball into the cup and Kai praised her. If Korra knew she was actually behaving like a typical college student, she would be so proud. When this party was over, she would definitely call Korra to tell her that she played beer pong. Her friend was a beer pong world champion a few years ago and she would be elated.

When Lee and Skoochy both missed, Jinora was ecstatic. She wanted to destroy them, and she was sure Kai wanted to do the same. Kai stuck a bit of his tongue out as he concentrated on the cups. Again the ball rebounded from the side of the cup and Kai grabbed the ball.

"Over your back," shouted Lee.

"Oh fuck off!"

Kai rolled his eyes and placed his hand behind his back with the ball. He leaned down and threw the ball over his back. The ball landed hardly close to the table. Jinora crossed her arms as she glared at her rivals. It was their turn and to their luck they missed. Jinora breathed a sigh of relief. Kai lobbed the ball and it entered the cup. She tossed the ball and it hit the side of the cup. She pouted as she grabbed the ball again.

"Facing away from the table," Skoochy shouted.

Her eyebrows shot up. Kai looked at Skoochy ready to rip his head off.

"No that's not fair," Kai yelled as his fists balled.

The tension felt palpable between the two teams and everyone became rowdier as the game went on.

"You know the house rules," Skoochy scolded Kai.

"Kai it's alright. I can do this," Jinora said confidently.

She puffed out her chest a bit and turned around. For a brief a second, she looked behind her and lifted her arm up as she let go of the ball. The room became quiet for a moment and she heard a splash. Kai lifted her up into a hug and she knew the ball went in.

"Shit, she's good," she heard Lee say.

"Jinora that was fucking amazing," Kai whispered in her ear.

A small tint of blush formed on her cheeks and grinned.

Skoochy and Lee threw their balls and they both missed. Jinora grinned. Kai took his shot and it went in. Jinora lobbed the ball and it easily went in the other cup. Their opponents sulked as they drank their last two cups. Kai and Jinora both pulled each other into a long embrace.

"We're gonna get you next time, Kai," Lee playfully warned him.

Kai pulled away, but left his arm slung around her shoulder.

"Sucks to suck, doesn't it," Kai mocked.

"Enjoy this win while you can," Skoochy shot out.

"Oh yeah, we will," Kai replied and walked away from the table with Jinora.

"So is it still beginner's luck if we won," Jinora smirked.

"Yes. You have a lot of luck tonight," he hugged her shoulders closer to him.

"Will I be lucky as the other night," she asked as innocently as possible.

She didn't know what made her became assertive, but there had to be something in that beer. In addition, winning boosted her confidence. Anyway, it's been so long since she's had any kind of sex. She never bothered pursuing other men because one, the guys she knew were in a relationship, two, she's been busy with school, and three, she wasn't sure if there would be any guy who would match up to Kai's abilities that other night. These past weeks never gave her time for herself to release some pent up desires and stress. Now when opportunity presented itself, of course she's going to pounce on it.

Kai smirked, "I'll show you how real winners celebrate."

Their fingers laced and Kai lead her to the second floor. Jinora tripped on the rug, but Kai caught her by the arm. She laughed as she stood up straight, facing him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked up to his eyes and then her eyes travelled down to his lips. He bowed his head so their noses slightly brushed.

His hot breath was on her mouth and she licked her lips. She closed the space between them and let her tongue run along his upper lip. He kissed her back, but with more pressure. Kai wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up on her toes. She needed this right now thus she kissed him passionately. Jinora wanted more of him and she didn't want him to stop. He was impeccable at relieving and removing her mind from the reality. She placed her hands behind his head deepening the kiss and letting their tongues explore.

Kai began to walk backwards, pulling Jinora along with him. Never breaking their contact, she heard the door open that led them into his room. As they parted, their lips smacked and they were out of breath. When she looked behind Kai, Jinora saw a couple laying on his bed making out.

He gave her a concern look and turned around to what she was looking at.

"Ken, what the hell," Kai shouted.

The man pulled away from the woman's face with his lips swollen and said, "Bro you know how it goes."

"Uh…this is my room," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay, but someone is my room also and you're room was the only one that was unoccupied," Ken rolled his eyes.

Kai's fists clenched at his side, "Fine."

None of these fraternity things made sense to Jinora. Why would they sleep on someone else's bed when they have their own?

Kai grabbed her hand and tugged her out of his room, slamming the door behind him. He led her into a room and turned on the light as he closed the door behind them.

"A bathroom, really," Jinora quirked an eyebrow, "is this even sanitary?"

He stood behind her and grasped her hips, yanking them to his lower body. Jinora gasped and through the mirror, he lowered his lips to her neck.

He mumbled, "Trust me, babe. I've been cleaning the bathrooms everyday."

His lips peppered all over the crook her neck and she tilted her head to the side as she shut her eyes. His fingers grazed under her shirt, feeling the hotness of his fingertips on her bare stomach. Travelling to her chest, his fingers left a burning trail over her abdomen. He squeezed her right breast rubbing his thumb over her harden nipple under her bra cup. Jinora arched into his touch wanting more of his hands all over her body. His hand moved up to her neck and lightly wrapped his fingers around it. He used a finger to bring her head close to his face so his lips were on her ear.

"You have no idea how much I missed this," he licked the outer shell of her ear before kissing behind it.

Jinora shivered, noticing how his eyes never left her face.

"Kai, I-," she was about to protest, but was interrupted when his body pushed her hips against the edge of the counter.

He rubbed himself against her behind, feeling ever inch of him through her skirt.

"Kai, what," he demanded as he sucked and gently bit on her neck.

She moaned, "K-Kai, I need you."

He smirked against her skin. As his hand held her left hip, the other slid down to her thighs and then right between her legs feeling how damp her underwear. Not wanting to sound desperate for him to touch her, she bit her lips from begging.

"You drive me insane," he whispered as he rubbed her through her underwear, "especially in that skirt. Your legs are amazing."

Her chest blazed and she grinded herself against his hand.

"Tsk, tsk. You don't get move until I say so," he removed his hand away from her and shifted her skirt upwards so the waistband was higher on her waist and her ass felt the coolness of the air.

She turned her head to look behind her and with that, Kai sent a loud smack on her ass making her flinch. The sound reverberated against bathroom walls. The sting remained on her cheek, and she knew that one left a mark. Again, he slapped her other cheek and she cried out as she gripped the edge of the counter.

He rubbed her behind soothing the heat from the slap, "Your firm ass feels so nice."

Once more he smacked her behind, "I could spank you all night, but there are million things I wanna do to you."

She bit her lip from screaming and she knew her underwear was soaked. He yanked her underwear upwards and she felt the fabric go in between her cheeks. Kai kept pulling it up causing friction against her nub.

"Kai…oh my-," she moaned.

He slapped her bare behind harder, making her yelp. The sting made her even more turned on and who even knew she had a kink for spanking. She stuck her behind outward even more, moving it slowly. He rubbed her tender, raw skin and slapped her behind.

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath.

"I wish you could see how beautiful your ass is right now," he said huskily.

Kai pulled down her underwear all the way to her knees. She anticipated what he was going to do next as she no longer saw him behind her. With the warmth of his tongue massaging her nub, she threw her head back in pleasure. She already had enough stress and frustration pent inside and she ready for him to release it for her. He held on to her hips, pushing her down on to his tongue. His tongue slid between her lips until he reached her entrance and began to tease her. Jinora, trying her best not to let her knees buckle underneath herself, moaned loudly. Right on cue, she felt his tongue entered her as he brought his hand to the front and began to rub her clit. Biting her lip, she bucked her hips against the sink. This made Kai push her further on to his face.

"Kai," she screeched.

He never stopped licking and penetrating her, making sure he tasted every inch of her. Her breath became ragged while chills raced down her spine. She couldn't hold herself up any more as her knees gave out, but with one strong arm he held her up by the waist. Pressure started to increase as her nub tingled even more. Her surroundings were blurry and her conscious faded in and out.

"Baby, come for me," she managed to hear him say, but she was so wrapped up in the built up of her pleasure.

Subconsciously, she rocked herself against his face and brightly colored spots arrived in her vision. She whimpered as she bowed her head while her hands scrambled to hold on to something. Somehow, she managed to turn on the faucet, and hopefully the gushing water would drown her screams. Suddenly, she climaxed and he lapped every part of her, making her body tremble even more. His fingers caressed her sensitive lips, then to her entrance, and her delicate, swollen nub.

"Spirits, Kai, you touch me there again, I will come again," Jinora said gasping for air.

"That's the plan, sweetheart," he said before enclosing his lips around her nub.

She slammed her hand on the counter multiple times, muttering nonsense and cursing at him. She didn't even know it was possible to orgasm right after having one. Her thighs squeezed his face and her toes turned inward to face each other.

"Kai, I—y-you…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

He sucked harder and she released herself again fairly quick. Kai licked every bit of her and kissed her entrance. His lips moved to her inner thigh, kissing and encircling his tongue on her hot skin. He did the same with her other thigh. She saw him stand up from the mirror, smirking notoriously.

"I missed doing that you," he kissed her cheek.

She turned her head to the side and met with his wet lips. Her scent lingered on his mouth, but she didn't mind as their lips gliding against one another. As they kissed, Jinora's hands roamed over the button and zipper of his jeans. Eventually, she cupped him through his pants, feeling his erection grow harder. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down. She felt it poke against her ass and smirked when she grasped him. Slowly moving her hands up and down his shaft, Kai moaned against her mouth and he pulled away, resting his forehead on top of her shoulder.

"Jinora…I swear you're going to be the death of me," he gritted his teeth.

The brunette laughed as moved her hand faster, "You want me to stop?"

"No," he groaned louder as his hand moved underneath her shirt.

"Good because I need you for the next part," she said.

Jinora adjust herself and his erection, so only his tip rubbed between her lips and nub. He squeezed her breast as he stroked himself against her. She kept grinding on him making sure he never entered her, just teased her. His erection made her wet again. Their breathing became rapid.

"I can't do this anymore," he growled.

He pulled away from her and she heard some shuffling movements behind her. Only the sound of a wrapper opening could be heard and Jinora half smiled.

"Well aren't you prepared," Jinora remarked.

"You have to for times like these," he said as he put on the condom.

He grabbed her hips again and positioned himself ready to go. Jinora arched her lower back and immediately felt him inside her. Her mouth opened, but not a sound came out. He continuously kept thrusting in and out of her and she too, moved to his rhythm. Their heavy breathing became louder and when she looked up at the mirror, his eyes stared directly at hers through the reflection. His right hand wandered all the way to her neck and grasped it. He yanked her upper body so her back was on his chest and his other arm wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't be able to pull away easily. He moved his hips even faster and more perspiration produced on her back. Her nub became more stimulated during each thrust as her body became more flushed. He slowed down his thrusts, but his movements became slow and sharp, making her moan his name.

"Fuck, you feel so good inside," he said in between his thrusts.

She gripped his forearms and clenched her jaw. She wished she could move her hips, but he restrained her.

"Kai," she whimpered, "I want to move with you."

"No," he grunted, "You're not moving until you come."

She groaned in frustration mixed with pleasure. It thrilled her that he wanted to please her all the time, but he didn't orgasm.

"But you haven't come," she said.

"Oh don't worry about me," he angled her hips so he could go in deeper.

"Kai," she screamed.

He laughed and sped up his thrusts as he held on her hips. She felt herself clench around him almost reaching her peak.

"B-but Kai—"

He slapped her ass hard and she cried out his name.

"C'mon baby, you know you're dying inside," he moved rapidly.

"I hate you, you know that," she said in between gasps.

He drilled in her, but Jinora used her strength to not climax first as she noticed his face begin to tire and his muscles tense. He wasn't going to win this time. She slowly moved her hips back and his breath hitched.

"J-Jinora, don't," he hissed.

Kai started moving her hips at his pace as pounded in her. Her wrists couldn't hold her up anymore so she leaned down on to her forearms. Without mentally preparing herself for her orgasm, she moaned loudly as she released herself. Shortly, Kai climaxed as his thrusts became slower. He dropped his upper body on her back, but he had his hands by hers to hold his weight. Both of them were out of breath. She shut her eyes tightly trying to regain her composure. As soon as she opened her eyes, she met with his dark green ones in the mirror.

He grinned at her, "That makes it three times."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry I'm gonna get you," she challenged him.

"I don't think so," he stood up.

She did the same and said, "Oh it's going to happen."

He removed the used condom and threw it in the trashcan.

"Is that so," he raised an eyebrow.

She turned around to face him. As she pressed her body against him, she placed her hands on his chest. She leaned up to kiss him as her hand moved lower. The pair continued kissing for a while as she stroked him, feeling him get hard again. She forgot they were in the bathroom when she realized they were about to have sex once more. Jinora pulled away from the kiss and looked around.

"What's the matter," Kai asked in a daze.

"I-uh…how are we going to—"

Kai interrupted her, smirking, "Oh I know what to do."

As soon as he put the condom on, he slid into her. Jinora inhaled sharply while Kai placed his hands on her behind and lifted her up.

"Kai!"

"It's not like you're even heavy," he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck clinging on him for dear life. Kai kept moving in and out of her. This angle was different, but he was able to hit her in other spots she never expected. The two never stopped moaning and whining to the spirits as he kept thrusting in her. All of a sudden, he slammed her against the wall, but still held her up. The wall provided stability for Kai, therefore he could use more force on her.

A loud knock from the door caused them to pause for a moment. Jinora became worried as Kai looked annoyed. They stayed quiet for a second until there was a knock again. Kai cursed under his breath.

"It's occupied," Kai shouted.

From the door a person yelled, "I need to use it quickly."

Jinora frowned. Maybe they should stop and let the poor boy do his business. However, Kai narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Then use the bathroom downstairs," Kai suggested and he continued thrusting, but slowly.

"Kai, he can hear us," Jinora whispered trying her hardest not to moan.

"So what? He can wait," Kai picked up the pace.

"But there's a long line downstairs," the boy said as he banged on the door.

Kai grunted, "Well I'm taking a shit right now. It's gonna be a while."

Jinora dug her nailed into his shoulders and she pressed her mouth his collarbone. She tried not to moan so loud, but from the way Kai moved in her it became harder.

"Oh c'mon I have to pee," the boy whined.

"Maybe we should let him pee," Jinora proposed.

"I'm not walking out with a boner," Kai huffed.

She laughed as she imagined him walking uncomfortably out the bathroom.

"We can fix that by you shutting up and fucking me," Jinora said as she became slightly irritated.

Kai dipped his head into a deep kiss and he gently grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth. As he sucked on her lip, his thrusts became quick and sharp. Like a waterfall overflowing into a pool of water, her desires were ready to be freed. She felt herself tightening up and her thigh muscles tensed around his waist. Finally, the pressure burst and pleasure rippled all over her body. He kept moving inside her until he climaxed and underneath she felt his muscles twitch as his body relaxed. The two were flushed and sweaty. Kai dropped her lower body as Jinora landed on her feet. They stayed in each other's arms for a moment to catch their breaths.

Once they pulled away, they laughed.

"Let's get cleaned up so that guy can pee," he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

When they were done getting themselves composed and dressed, Jinora turned to him and said, "So who goes out first so people don't get the idea we had sex?"

Kai laughed, "They can smell it. I'm sure they're used to students having sex by now."

Jinora blushed at her naivety, "Yeah, but I don't want to seem like jerk for using the bathroom by not _actually_ using the bathroom."

"He'll be over it," Kai said and he opened the door.

He stepped outside and saw that no one was there.

"I guess he left," Kai shrugged.

Jinora walked out the bathroom adjusting her skirt. The pair went downstairs to the party.

"Hey, you want anything to drink," Kai asked.

"No thanks I'm fine."

"Okay I'll be right back. I'm just gonna get water," he walked off to the kitchen.

She was grateful she wore a skirt so she didn't feel so hot. Jinora took out her phone in her pocket to check the time and it was already half past one in the morning. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Thinking it was Kai, she smiled as she turned around. However, she met with a familiar pair of gold eyes.

It was _her_. The girl who kissed Kai the other day and Jinora forced a nonchalant demeanor not letting her disappointment show.

The raven-haired girl's smile faltered as she removed her hand from Jinora's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I thought you were somebody else."

"That's okay."

"Hm. Messy hair, glowing skin, wrinkled shirt. Looks like you had your _fun,_" the girl smirked at Jinora.

Her eyes widen and she stammered, "H-how did you know?"

She shrugged and tilted her head, "Just a girl's intuition. I've been to tons of parties to recognize, especially Kai's."

This sparked Jinora's interest. What did she know she about him?

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Lian and I'm a close friend of Kai's," she haughtily said, "I'm sure you know him."

Lian stuck out a hand and Jinora gave her a skeptical glance.

"Jinora," she replied and received her handshake.

"Nice to meet you Jinora. But it seems like you know, _know _him if you get what I mean," she winked, "But let me warn you, _I_ don't do this with every girl he decides to fool around every month, only the one who I see is genuinely nice and worthy like you."

Why would she trust her? Jinora raised an eyebrow still doubtful of her words, "Okay."

"I don't think you understand. I've seen this before and you're a smart girl. You're not only girl who's occupying his mind right now—"

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because I _know_ Kai and how he's like. I've seen girls like you sobbing and all heartbroken when he dumps them. He's not a good person and I've told him so many times to stop treating women like shit but he never listens. So I'm just here to protect innocent women from horrible men like Kai," she shook her head.

Jinora frowned, "But he doesn't seem like a bad person."

Lian laughed bitterly, "Please he's a compulsive liar and a "former _thief" _as he likes to say, but here is he lying about not stealing a possession of mine a long time ago. I know he did it, but I let it go because he's my friend."

"He steals," Jinora asked suspiciously.

"Yes! Oh my Raava. You have no idea about his shady past. He likes to tell this half assed 'oh woe is me' stories to people so they can feel sympathetic towards him. Kai totally uses that feeling to his advantage especially to girls he really wants to sleep with. You're not the only girl he's sleeping with. He has a harem around campus and you just happen to be flavor of the month. Kai is part of that fraternity who are nothing but disgusting, misogynistic pigs," Lian scoffed.

"But that just doesn't sound like him," Jinora looked down.

"Oh please you can tell a lot about him by the type of people he hangs out with. Kai and his friends are constantly hanging out around clubs. I mean who really wants to pick up a guy from a nightclub? They're usually just sleazy and useless in bed. Trust me I know from experience," Lian waved her hand.

Jinora gulped. No. Kai wasn't like that. She couldn't believe this nonsense. He told her that he's changing. Yet, Jinora began to have some doubt towards Kai.

"Don't tell me he picked you up at a club and fucked you," Lian cocked an eyebrow.

"Well…"

She shook her head in disappointment, "Kai is just one charming son of gun. Lemme guess. He has amazing dick and tongue game, doesn't he?"

Jinora nodded slowly.

"Of course. He only does that to keep you coming back for more and then he'll get tired of you. Finally you'll just become some object who's at his beck and call whenever he'll need you. Men are all the same. I say watch out and don't get so attached. He's not going to be staying any longer with you," Lian warned before she left Jinora alone.

Lian's words made her a bit uneasy. What if all she said was true? Or was she just saying this to mess with her? Jinora saw from across the room Kai walking through the crowd. Though girls linked their arms to his and kissed his cheeks causing him to blush and smile sheepishly. He even talked to them, but she couldn't hear what he was saying since the music was too loud. Maybe Lian had a point. Jinora believed it was best not to get so close to Kai. What made her think he would ever want to be in a relationship with her?

He came over to her after shoving himself away from couples dancing.

"I'll be leaving right now," Jinora said as she averted her eyes.

"So early," Kai asked disappointedly.

"Yeah my friends are waiting for me outside and we're going back to our dorms," Jinora lied.

"Oh," he frowned, "well I guess I'll see you later. Good night."

"Yeah, good night," she sighed and turned around to head to the front door.

Once she stepped outside, she shuddered and her teeth clattered. The night felt colder than before. A couple of people laid out on the front yard completely passed out. As she walked on to the sidewalk, someone bent over splattering vomit the ground. Jinora was repulsed and walked around him. Groups of students were walking around, smoking cigarettes, drinking beer, and conversed with their friends. She texted her friends saying that she's going home and to not worry about her. The further she walked away from College Ave., the quieter it became. It wasn't wise of her to be walking alone in the dark, but she didn't want to talk to anyone.

How could one brief conversation with a friend of Kai's bring down her mood? There was no reason for her to be upset—jealous at the women hanging around Kai. They weren't a couple, so why should she care? From now, Kai was going to mean nothing to her. She had to be cautious because nothing was worse than being rejected and heartbroken. Jinora was a busy woman and she didn't have time to be crying over boys. Whatever Kai had in mind, she didn't want to waste her time with him if he didn't want anything more with her. She had to keep her options open while keeping her barriers closed.

When she arrived to her dorm room, she washed up for bed. She replayed those moments from the beer pong game to their activity in the bathroom causing her to smile stupidly. She longed for his touches and mouth all over her again. Their night together was amazing. Besides being emotionally and mentally compatible, it was just as important to be sexually compatible as well with a partner. So what if they weren't in a relationship, she was young and wanted her fun too. With Kai, she felt so liberated and he knew how to pleasure her. It was—he was addicting. But those feelings quickly faded when she remembered her conversation with Lian, leaving her confused about her feelings over Kai. Was it just infatuation or was it so much more? Jinora became wary and immediately cleared those thoughts in her head. Sleep was much needed for her and that's what she planned on doing right away.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh Jinora. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Well what an interesting night for Jinora. The beer pong rules are different in every house and I'm sorry if I messed up, but it's been awhile. All I remember is that game gets rowdy. The whole stripper pole in the basement of a frat house was actually a true story. My first year of college I went to this frat party and it was held in basement and lo and behold there was a stripper pole. Lol. So I was hesitant to posting this chapter because I wasn't sure if I wanted to put in the sex scene just yet because I felt it didn't feel right, but at the same time I want to because I wanted it to be more with modern times even though I know not everyone has sex (which is okay too). I wanted to comment that you could have sex recreationally without any feelings attached, not that having feelings is bad during sex. I just didn't want Jinora to feel to stereotyped into this prudish, uptight, nerdish girl. I feel like since she's in her early 20s and it's the millennium in this fic, it would make sense for her to explore her sexuality and try out different things. She's going to make mistakes here and there because she's growing up and learning from experience. In addition, I don't want her to be so dependent on men. I want her to be independent from Kai and let her see how things plan out. I don't know how to explain it without giving away so much detail. But there's only seven chapters left and I don't want this story to go on for so long because I have other ideas in plan for the future and this romance doesn't need to go on for like twenty chapters. They're adults and they'll figure how they'll future will be. _


End file.
